Killing Me Softly
by cassandra417
Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up. Luke gets a call about an accident involving Lorelai and some surprising news that follows, which causes him to rethink everything. Will they get back together or just move further from each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...sadly.**

There she stood looking in the mirror. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks and forehead are red and blotchy. A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto her chest. _'How did this happen to me? Why did this happen to me?'_ She couldn't stand to look at herself anymore. She raised her fist and punched the mirror; the shards of glass fell to the floor. The tears begin to fall like rain in hope of drowning her sorrows. After calming down, she bent down to the floor to pick up the pieces. A large piece of glass cut its way into her hand; the blood flowed from the cut and showed no sign of stopping. She dropped the other shards of glass on the floor and walked away.

"Luke's"

"Hey Luke, it's Sookie. I was wondering if you know where Lorelai is? She's not answering her phone and I haven't seen her since last night?"

"Uh…no I haven't seen her."

"Right, I know you guys aren't exactly together at the moment, but I don't know I'm just worried. Do you think you could go over to her house and see if she's there? I'm at the inn and I can't get away, the food orders are backed up--"

"Sookie! Slow down. I'll go see if she's at home." Dreading his task.

"Okay, thanks Luke."

He walked to her house feeling nervous about seeing her. _'What if she is home, what will I say to her?' _He walked up the steps and knocked. No answer. He reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door slowly. It was dark and gloomy inside.

"Lorelai! You home?" He yelled, but it was silent. The house was unusually eerie inside almost as if no one ever lived there. He got an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he walked up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and found the broken glass on the floor along with a small pool of blood. "Lorelai?" still no answer. His heart started pounding, his breath was heavy. Walking through the hallway to her room, the first thing he saw was blood on the sheets. "Oh my god! Lorelai!" he yelled running to the side of her bed. "Lorelai, baby, wake up. Please wake up!"

"Sookie where is Lorelai?" Michel whined as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know Michel. I asked Luke to go check on her about an--" She paused and looked at the clock. "Wow that was like an hour ago. He didn't call back did he?"

"No, that's why I am here asking you where she is." Michel turned withhis usual, everybody in the world is stupid,attitude and walked out of the kitchen back to the front desk.

'_I wonder where they could be?'_ Sookie began to worry more. _'It's not like Luke or Lorelai to do this.'_ She picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's number. _'I either can't find the phone or I'm avoiding someone I hate, so leave a message and if I call you back you're not the one I hate…at the moment' _She hung up the phone. _'Maybe they're just…talking or something. Everything is fine.' _

"Mr. Danes?" Luke sat there in a daze. "Mr. Danes?" said the doctor.

"Yeah, that's me." he said coming out of it.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Reynolds." He stood up and reached to shake her hand. "I want to talk to you about Lorelai."

"Is she okay? When can I go see her?"

"First we need to talk." She pointed to a small room with a few chairs and a table. Luke took a seat in the closest chair, feeling as if he was going to faint. "So, do you know what happened?" She had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Well, I got a call from her friend that she hadn't showed up at work. So she asked me to check on Lorelai, because she couldn't get away. I mean we just broke up and she figured that Lorelai was I don't know depressed. So she sent me, one of her best friends and ex-boyfriends to check on her. So when I got there she was on her bed and there was blood and she was kind of out of it?"

"So you don't know exactly what happened?"

"Right."

"Mr. Danes have you ever known Lorelai to, have thoughts of hurting herself or suicidal thoughts?"

"God no! Why do you ask?"

"Just a question we have to ask when people come in with these types of injuries. The piece of glass that was found in her hand did some damage. While it cut through some muscle and ligaments, it also nicked a vein. There was some blood loss, which caused the unconsciousness."

" Well what are they doing about it?" Luke was now anxious.

"She'll be coming out of surgery soon. You can talk to the surgeon then."

"Okay well thanks, I guess." Luke stood up from the chair to shake her hand before she left.

A half hour later it dawned on Luke that he never called Sookie back. He walked the halls of the hospital looking for a phone. Every hall was filled with sick people; he was overcome with depressed feelings. Losing track of what he was looking for, he stopped when he saw a little girl come out of a room followed shortly by her mother. Her eyes reminded him of Lorelai's, the way the light shines on her face and lights them up.

"Come on honey you've got to stay in here." The woman smiled at Luke and walked back into the room. He saw a phone at the end of the hall.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Hey Michel, It's Luke. Could you go get Sookie?" He said in a small voice.

"Hey, where have you been? I was getting worried."

"Hey Sook. We're at the hospital. Lorelai…um…she had an accident."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. She's in surgery. The doctors haven't told me anything and I don't…I don't know what to do." Right then and there he broke down. "I love her so much and I didn't mean for this to happen. Can you call Rory for me and tell her?"

"Yeah. I'll call her right now. Keep me posted."

"Thanks, bye."

An hour passed, which really felt like a lifetime, and there was still no sign of the doctor or Rory. Lukewas sittingforward with his head in his hands, breathing deeply trying not to think of their break up. _'Could I really be the reason for this?' _He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rory. He could see the tears in her eyes, the look of pain across her face. He stood up and held her close to him. The tension from their bodies released, as they held each other. They broke apart and sat in silence. Rory looked over at Luke, who didn't seem to notice anything that was going on around him, and she saw distress in his eyes. The look of fatigue that had swept over his body. Rory reached out a hand and placed it on Luke's arm.

"It'll be okay." She said with a weak smile. He nodded in agreement, though he wasn't sure if it was true.

"Excuse me, Mr. Danes?"

"Yeah" He stood immediately when he heard his name. The doctor shook his hand and looked at Rory.

"I'm Rory, Lorelai's daughter." The doctor gave a nod.

" I'm Dr. Jones, I performed the surgery on Ms. Gilmore. Everything looks to be okay, the surgery went well, there were no complications, and the baby looks to be fine." Dr. Jones saw the look of shock on their faces. He hesitated after their reaction, "She's in recovery at the moment. It will take a few hours for the anesthetics to wear off, but you can go into the room down there at the end and she'll be there shortly." He gave one last farewell nod and walked away. Luke and Rory turned to each other in disbelief.

"Did he just say baby?" Luke said dumbfounded.

"Um…yeah I think he did."

"Then that means…"

**Please read and review it would be very helpful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...sadly. **

**Holla to everyone who gave me a review. I'm glad y'all liked it! I would have updated sooner, but school sorta took over my life and then I had a new idea for this chapter when I had already written most of it.**

_Previously..._

"_Did he just say baby?" Luke said dumbfounded._

"_Um…yeah I think he did."_

"_Then that means…"_

"Looks like you're gonna be a daddy." Rory said with happiness.

"Huh, yeah." He still couldn't believe this was really happening.

Rory and Luke walked down to the room where Lorelai was going to stay. It was like any other hospital room; a window, a few chairs, space for a bed, and of course a tv. What's a room without a tv? Ten minutes later they wheeled Lorelai into the room, unfortunately she was still knocked out. Her hand and arm were bandaged and in a brace to keep her from moving it. Both Rory and Luke stood there looking from each other to Lorelai, neither of them knew what they should do.

"She looks...okay I guess."

"Yeah she does. She looks sick, but I guess that's kind of a given if you're in a hospital." Luke said tiredly.

"Yeah. Okay I'm gonna go, because I have so much to do at school." The tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't stand to be in there looking at the one woman she knew to be strong, now looking weak.

"Okay. Um...I'll see you later." Luke said as he and Rory hugged goodbye. He knew that she wasn't a fan of hospitals, then again, who is?

Luke watched Rory walk out of the room, then he turned towards Lorelai and stared at her. Tears were welling up in his eyes, with every rise and fall of her chest. _'Thank god she's alive.'_ He pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed, he took hold of her good hand and held it between both of his.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." He said as he kissed her hand. He placed one of his hands on top of her head and started to gently play with her hair. He got up and kissed the top of her head and went out of the room down the hall to the pay phone he used earlier.

"Hello"

"Hey Sookie, it's Luke."

"Oh hey, how is everything? Is she going to be okay?" Sookie was being her usual worried self.

"Um, yeah she just got out of surgery. The doctor said everything is going to be okay."

"Oh good!"

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go...so I'll see you soon."

"Bye Luke."

He walked slowly back to the room thinking about the new situation that had come about. _'How long has she known about the baby?' _The thought kept running through his head. He walked back into her room and he noticed someone standing over her. It was hard to make out who it was, because it was dark outside and dim in the room. He took a few steps towards the figure and finally got a glimpse of who it was. Christopher. The jealousy rose up from the pit of his stomach. He walked over to him and Christopher turned around, when he heard the footsteps.

"Hey" Luke said standing up tall, making himself seem taller to Christopher.

"Uh, hey" Christopher noticed the stern look on Luke's face. "Rory called me and said Lorelai was in the hospital, so I came as soon as I could."

"Do not get involved in this."

"Look, Lorelai and I have been through a lot over the years and I wasn't going to let you get in the way of our relationship. And why are you here? I thought you two broke up."

"That's besides the point."

"Hey I have the right to be here, I mean, Lorelai and I did have a child together." Christopher said angrily.

"Yeah you had a kid together, but you were never around. I'm more of a dad to Rory than you'll ever be!" Luke began to raise his voice.

"I am not going to fight with you here." Christopher said calmly.

"I want you out, now." Luke turned Chris around and pushed him towards the door. Once out the door, he stopped and looked at Luke with a hateful stare and then continued to walk.

Luke sat down in the chair, next to Lorelai, with his head in his hands. He looked up and watched Lorelai breathe. _'Even when she's in the hospital, she still looks beautiful' _He thought. The way her dark hair laid across the pillow and how the light hit her delicate features, she looked peaceful. He took her hand in his and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"God Lorelai, I'm so sorry." He brought her hand to his lips and held it there taking in her soft scent. "I never meant for this to happen." He kissed her hand and placed it on the bed.

Luke was drained from today's events. He laid back in the chair. Silence. The room was dark and the beeping of the heart monitor was calming, he closed his eyes. Lorelai woke up an hour later, with blurred vision and no clue where she was. She looked over at the sleeping figure sitting next to her bed, all she could recognize was the flannel pattern and a baseball cap. _'Luke' _she thought before falling back asleep.

The next day Luke woke to the sound of someone in the room. He opened his eyes and saw the nurse checking Lorelai's vitals and changing the bandage.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" The nurse said apologetically.

"Oh no. So...how is she doing?" He said concerned.

"Good." She noticed the hesitant look on his face, as though he was going to say something. "It usually takes a day or two for the drugs to wear off, she should be fully awake soon."

"Okay thanks." He smiled and the nurse walked out of the room. He sat back down in the chair and stared at the wall. He saw, in his peripheral vision, Lorelai waking. He turned his head towards her, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She opened her eyes slightly and took a deep breath. Luke immediately stood up and placed his hand on hers. She turned to him and blinked a few times.

"Luke." She whispered.

"Hey baby, I'm here." He rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I got this chapter done a lot sooner, but never found the time to upload it. **

**I decided to change the story a little and I took out the sex of the baby thing...I had a new idea for the next chapter.**

**  
**_Previously..._

_...She opened her eyes slightly and took a deep breath. Luke immediately stood up and placed his hand on hers. She turned to him and blinked a few times._

"_Luke." She whispered._

"_Hey baby, I'm here." He rubbed her hand reassuringly._

"_Good."_

XXX

"How are you feeling? Does your hand hurt?" Luke asked concerned.

"Um...maybe you can tell me how I got here first." She let out a small laugh.

"You don't remember?" She nodded. "Well you cut your hand and then I found you in bed and called the ambulance. Then you went into surgery and that's how you got here."

"Wow." Was all she could say. "Where's Rory? Does she know about this?"

"Yeah she was here yesterday, but she left."

"Oh man. This is just what she needs, to have to worry about her mom when she should be focusing on school." She went silent when she remembered she was pregnant and hadn't told Luke.

"Hey Luke...I--" Just then a nurse walked in.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" She was a little too cheery considering the time of day.

"I'm okay." Lorelai smiled weakly.

"Alright, well I came in here to tell you we have scheduled an ultra-sound to check on the baby. I'll have one of the nurses bring you two down in an hour." She smiled and walked out. Luke noticed the 'oh shit' look on Lorelai's face.

"Luke I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but we were apart, by the way are we still broken up or are we back on? 'Cause I was a little confused when you were here. Anyways I wasn't sure if--" She was cut off by Luke's lips.

"It's okay, I already know and so does Rory."

"And you're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"That depends. How long have you known?"

"Not long at all, like a week." Lie.

"I was kidding." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She felt guilty that she actually knew longer, but was afraid if she told Luke he'd run.

Later that morning Lorelai had her ultra-sound, and they found out that she was five weeks pregnant. Rory was on her way to visit them at the hospital, but when she got there the room was empty. A wave of panic flew over her, as she walked further into the room and still didn't see anyone. She sat in the chair and waited until someone came. The nurse wheeled Lorelai, with Luke following by her side, to the room.

"Oh there you guys are." Rory immediately felt better.

"Hey sweets. We just had an ultra-sound done." She grinned widely.

"Oh yeah? How'd it go"

"Good, good." Both Lorelai and Luke were grinning non-stop.

Luke sat down in the chair, after Lorelai got back into bed, and he started to doze when the two girls were talking. Rory noticed Luke's head bobbing and she got Lorelai's attention over to him.

"Luke. Luke!"

"Yeah what?" He jumped in his chair.

"You look tired. You should go home and shower and sleep."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No, but you need to rest. I'll be fine I got Rory here." She gave him a little smile.

"Okay. I'll be back."

"I'm looking forward to it Arnold." He rolled his eyes, gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and walked out.

"Hey mom. Um...yesterday afternoon I called dad and told him you were in the hospital."

"Oh?"

"He called me later that day and said he stopped by, but you were sleeping. He asked if he could stay at the house, since Boston is far away and he didn't want to drive all the way back at night. So I told him he could." For once in her life, Lorelai was speechless.

XXX

Luke drove back to the diner in a daze. Caesar had been opening for that last couple of days so Luke went in the back door, to avoid customers, and he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He started pulling his clothes off as soon as he got in. He turned the water on hot and stepped in, the tension was flowing off his body like the water that ran down his torso. He stood there for a few minutes until reality hit him. _'Oh my god, I'm going to be a father!'_ So many thoughts ran through his head. _'Should I ask her to marry me? I need to get a ring. What would her parents say? What stupid thing is Christopher going to do when he finds out, if he finds out.' _Then he remembered he still had to clean up the broken glass in Lorelai's bathroom. He finished showering, changed his clothes, and drove to Lorelai's house. There was an unfamiliar car in her drive way. _'A silver Volvo, who owns a silver Volvo?' _Luke walked up the stairs and into the house.

"Hello" Luke shouted. Christopher came out of the kitchen and found himself staring death in the eye. Luke's confused expression suddenly changed to a grim face. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I..." Christopher had never seen anyone look like Luke did at that point.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Look, man, I was gonna leave soon."

"I warned you to stay away from Lorelai and Me and this town. Now, I suggest that you walk your ass through that door and never come back." Luke gave a sarcastic smile.

"You can't just come in here and tell me what to do" He shot back.

"You wanna bet?" Luke stepped closer to Chris, who suddenly felt like a mouse. Luke had his fist clenched at his sides and was about to raise them, when his cell rang. Luke stepped back and took it out of his pocket.

"Hello."

"_Luke, Christopher is over at my house."_

"Yeah I know I'm standing here with him right now."

"_Luke promise me you won't do anything stupid. The last thing I need is for our kid to have its father in jail. Cause knowing how well you and Chris get along, he'll do just about anything to land you in jail."_

"Yeah okay" Luke backed down.

"_Thank you. I love you, I wanna have your baby. Huh, good thing that's already taken care of."_

"Love you too." He turned and looked at Chris. "You are so lucky Lorelai's pregnant." He walked out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Chris stunned beyond belief.

**New chapter is almost done! It will probablly be up in the next day or so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! As for the Christopher situation, I'll be bringing him in and out of the story...it makes it more interesting.**

**Yes, I know the story said it was updated, but I actually changed something in the story. As for whatever happened to Lorelai...I'm gonna leave that up to you to decide what went on.**

**I made this one a little longer, because I was just in the mood to write a lot... I usually don't feel like doing homework on the weekends so I guess that's a good thing for you guys, not so good for me but who needs school anyways? Kidding...okay enough with the rambling!**

XXX

_Previously..._

"_Luke promise me you won't do anything stupid. The last thing I need is for our kid to have its father in jail. Cause knowing how well you and Chris get along, he'll do just about anything to land you in jail."_

"_Yeah okay" Luke backed down._

"_Thank you. I love you, I wanna have your baby. Huh, good thing that's already taken care of."_

"_Love you too." He turned and looked at Chris. "You are so lucky Lorelai's pregnant." He walked out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Chris stunned beyond belief._

XXX

Luke walked back to his truck and sped off down the road, before he realized what he said. _'Shit what did I do?' _Luke kicked himself for saying that. He drove back to the hospital, with a bouquet of flowers for Lorelai, it's an 'I'm sorry' and a little something to brighten up your room, bouquet. The 'I'm sorry' for when Lorelai finds out that Chris knows about the baby. He walked down the hall to her room and heard the laughter coming from it.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Well if it's a girl, of course Lorelai."

"Of course." Rory laughed

"And if it's a boy, I don't know I kinda like the name Preston."

"We are not naming our son Preston." Luke said as he walked into the room.

"Well you're no fun." Lorelai said plainly, he gave his signature 'Lorelai' look to her and handed her the flowers.

"Here, these are for you" Luke handed the smiling Lorelai the flowers.

"Aw, thank you" She took them and held them up to her face, inhaled the sweet scent and closed her eyes. Luke stared at her with loving eyes, only noticeable by Rory at the moment. "They're beautiful." Luke bent down to her ear.

"Just like you" He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Mr. Danes, you're making me blush." She said with a high-pitched voice.

"Ah, you guys are sickening." Rory said sarcastically. Lorelai turned and gave her a dirty look. "Well I should be going anyways, Logan is waiting for me."

"And you call us sickening?" Lorelai shot back.

"Bye, I love you" Rory ignored her comment, leaned in and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Bye hon."

"Bye Luke." She walked over to him and gave him a small hug. They watched as she walked out of the room. Shortly after Rory left Dr. Jones, the surgeon, walked into the room.

"Hello. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, ready to get out of here." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah you and about thousand other people." He smiled, as he examined her hand and arm. "Well it's looking good, the incision is healing nicely. You'll be able to go home tomorrow, as soon as you meet with the physical therapist. A few weeks of therapy and you'll be good as new."

"Wow, that's great. Thank you." Luke said as they shook hands.

"I'll set up a meeting with the therapist for you." He turned and walked out.

"So now what?" She said

"Hey um, ya know when you called me and said that Chris was at the house?"

"Yeah and you two were battling each other."

"Yeah well—we weren't battling each other."

"Well whatever go on."

"Well he knows that you're pregnant." He winced a little, waiting for her reaction.

"He what? How did he find out? Did you tell him?" She stared at him.

"Yeah." She put her head in her hands. "Look I'm sorry, but I was mad and it just came out." She raised her head and studied the wall across from her.

"Well he would've found out sooner or later." She shrugged it off. Relief fell upon Luke, after her reaction. She turned to him and smiled. "You are so lucky I love you, ya know that?" She cracked a smile.

"Yes I do know that." He took hold of her hand and held it between his, rubbing it gently with his thumbs.

Later that day Luke and Lorelai watched tv, while sharing the bed. She looked over to him and saw that he had fallen asleep. _'Poor guy, hasn't had a full nights sleep in two days' _She frowned slightly. She lightly ran her hand up and down his thigh. Then the most horrible thing to ever happen, had happened. Lorelai turned when she heard footsteps come into her room and there she stood, Emily Gilmore in all her glory. Lorelai's jaw dropped when she saw her mother standing there.

"Mom, hi, wha-what are you doing here?" She couldn't shake the shock from her body.

"Well I called your house several times and when you didn't answer I called Rory and she told me that you were in the hospital. It would've been nice to have known when it happened." She stared at Lorelai with disappointment.

"Look Mom, I'm in the hospital. There you happy?" She said angrily.

"Would it have been so much trouble to call?" Emily shot back. Luke woke and jumped out of the bed when he saw Emily standing there. Both women looked at him with confusion, then went back to fighting. "Honestly Lorelai, how hard is it to pick up the phone and call?"

"Mom please! Can we not do this here?" She whined.

"Where else are we going to do this? Why is it so hard for you to let me in on your life?" She gave a questioning look.

"Because I don't want to disappoint you anymore than I already have."

"How is this disappointing? So you're in the hospital, I don't see how I could be disappointed in you."

"Mom," she put her head down slightly and shook it, then raised her eyes to meet Emily's. "Mom, I'm preg--"

"Lorelai, are you sure you want to tell her now?" Luke said to her softly.

"Tell me what?" Both looked at her and then back at each other.

"There's no time like the present." She turned back to Emily and took a deep breath. "I...I'm pregnant." Emily stood there in shock, not moving or saying anything. "Mom?" She paused. "I knew this would happen." She said quietly.

"Don't you see you're throwing your life away?" Lorelai turned back to Luke, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How is she throwing her life away if she's with someone who loves her and who is gonna take care of her? I'm not like Christopher, I will be by her side through everything and I will stay by her side." Luke started to raise his voice.

"Luke it's okay, I'm used to it by now." Tears were slipping out and running silently down her cheek.

"No it's not okay. I've sat here and have done nothing to defend you or myself. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm here to ruin your daughter's life, but I'm not." He looked at Emily, who was shocked that Luke would ever talk back to her.

"I have to go." She stated and quickly walked out the door.

Luke was now on the bed sitting next to a crying Lorelai, holding her in his arms. He placed a hand on her back and began to rub it, trying to calm her down. The tears quickly stopped and they sat there in silence, holding each other. A few minutes later, Lorelai broke the hug and looked Luke in the eye. She could see that stress and fatigue had taken its toll on him. He looked down into her eyes and noticed something was different. Her eyes, that were once as blue as oceans and as pure as skies, were now dull from pain. She looked away from him and over to the window, it was dark and rainy. How appropriate for the mood she was in, after her and Emily's brawl. Luke put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She put on a fake smile, but Luke could see right through it.

"I'll be right back." Luke got up and went into the hall. He searched for the phone he used so many times and called Sookie. "Hey Sookie, It's Luke."

"Ah hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine, but Lorelai is a little down, another fight with Emily, and I was thinking if you have the time you could stop by? I'm sure it would cheer her up."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, see you in a bit."

He walked back to her room and sat in the chair next to the bed, while she sat on the bed pretending to watch tv. They sat in silence, except for the tv, for a half hour until Sookie came into the room.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai turned her head and saw that it was Sookie.

"Hey! How did you know we were here?"

"Luke called me and said that you could use some company." Lorelai turned and gave Luke a look that said thank you. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh a whole lot of nothing. What about you?"

"Same. The inn is not the same without you there." Sookie frowned.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave you two to talk. I should go back to the diner, help out Caesar and Lane." He stood up.

"You need to get some sleep." Lorelai looked up at him.

"Yeah yeah that too. Bye" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I mean that, the last thing you need it to get sick." She gave him a stern look. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Sookie smiled at him, as he walked past her and out the door.

"So...uh...are you two back on?" Sookie said trying not to act too interested.

"Yeah we are." She grinned. "Hey I've got some good news."

"You do! What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay no."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you! Oh this is a good day." Sookie couldn't stop smiling.

The two went on talking for a few more hours, until Sookie had to go home and be with Jackson and the kids. _'And then there was one' _Lorelai thought to herself after Sookie left. She was alone, in her room. She was engulfed in silence, only her thoughts to keep her company. Things started to run through her head. _'Should Luke and I get married? Are we going to be able to take care of this kid? How much time will I need off work, if I ever do go back to work. Cause let's face it, am I ever going to get out of here? Maybe I should call Chris, see if he's okay? Wait what am I thinking? Why wouldn't he be okay?' _She stopped, sighed, picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. _"Hey you've reached Chris and Gigi, can't get to the phone so leave a message." _

"Hey Chris, It's Lorelai. I was just wondering how you were doing. Um...you should stop by sometime, catch up on things. Okay well see ya soon, if you decide to show up. I mean no ones forcing you, I just..." she paused, "Bye" She hung up the phone, _'What did I just do?' _Chris heard the message and immediately got in his car with Gigi and drove to the hospital. Meanwhile, Lorelai picked up a magazine Rory had brought her and began to read to pass the time. The gray sky began to turn black, from the night that was approaching. Chris arrived an hour later and walked slowly into the room. She turned her head.

"Chris, hey." She was actually surprised to see him there.

"Hey."

**Please review, It makes me write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, glad to hear you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

**I would have updated a lot sooner, but my grandmother passed away and it's been kinda crazy. But have no fear I have updated! **

**I've decided to add a little...how can I say this without it sounding dirty...love action to the story, it's nothing too big.**

**As for the Christopher situation, it will probably be a while until he comes back...yes he is leaving for a while.**

XXX

_Previously..._

_The gray sky began to turn black, from the night that was approaching. Chris arrived an hour later and walked slowly into the room. She turned her head._

"_Chris, hey." She was actually surprised to see him there._

"_Hey."_

XXX

"So how are you?"

"Me oh, never been better." She said with a small laugh, which seemed to ease some of the awkwardness. "How have you been?"

"Good, tired."

"Yeah well taking care of that little one can be tiresome." She smiled and he nodded. "Sit down, stay awhile. Luke won't be back until tomorrow." She could see the relief in his eyes after her last statement. So he sat and they talked, trying to catch up with each other.

XXX

Luke was back at the diner taking orders like crazy, not to mention getting asked thousands of questions about Lorelai, but he made sure not to tell anyone she was expecting. They both wanted to keep it a secret for awhile. Finally Kirk had left and Luke could close up for the night. He wiped down the counters and turned the chairs on top of the tables. He walked upstairs with only one thing on his mind, Lorelai. So instead of going to bed, like he should have done, he got into his truck and drove back to the hospital not sure of what he was doing. He walked the all too familiar path to her room and when he got there he saw Christopher. Rage built up inside his body as he calmly walked into the room. Chris had his back to the door so he didn't see Luke come in, but he could tell by the surprised look on Lorelai's face that something was going on behind him. A chill rose up his spine, as he turned around to see what it was. He froze like a deer in the headlights and didn't say anything. Lorelai got off the bed and pulled Luke into the hallway to talk to him.

"What is he doing here?"

"I called him Luke, I wanted to talk to him. This was all my idea he just showed up like I asked." Luke folded his arms across his chest and looked at Lorelai.

"I warned him to stay away from us. I don't like that he's here alone with you."

"Why, what do you think is gonna happen, Luke?" She raised her voice.

"I don't know. I just don't trust him, and now he's here with you," he pointed to the door as he was yelling. "God Lorelai you know what he does to me, you know I can't stand him. Why do you pull this shit with me? You're always running to him when something happens. How do I know if that baby is even mine?" The words just came out and he didn't realize what he said until he saw the hurt look on Lorelai's face and the tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Lorelai said through the tears.

"Lorelai, no I didn't mean it. It's just...he does something to me and I don't know what it is and I don't know how to stop it." She just looked at him in disbelief.

"Just leave Luke."

"No Lorelai, wait..."

"Go home Luke!" She turned to go back in, but he took her arm and turned her around.

"Please don't walk away," she looked up into his eyes. "Please, just listen to me."

"I think I've heard enough." She took her arm back and went into the room. He stood there feeling like the worlds biggest ass. _'And the worlds biggest ass award goes to...Luke Danes for hurting the woman he's always loved.' _He thought as he turned to leave. Chris heard everything and saw the tears drying on Lorelai's face, as she walked into the room.

"Sorry about that."

"No don't be," he paused for a second. "Lorelai...you know I love you, but he loves you more than anything and he just wants to be the best for you." She looked at Chris and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you defend Luke."

"I'm gonna get going."

"Aw, Chris."

"Just don't hate him for what he said." He hugged her tightly, picked Gigi up from the bed and walked out.

XXX

Lorelai woke up the next morning, with a tear stained face, clearly remembering she cried herself to sleep last night. Today she would go home, alone to an empty house. Just her and 'It' together. After meeting with the therapist, she called Sookie to come pick her up from the hospital and drive her home. The ride seemed to take forever, as she stared out the window. Sookie helped her into the house, but it was different. It seemed cold and unwelcoming. Sookie noticed that Lorelai was in a weird funk all the way home.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Yeah just tired. Thank you for coming to get me and everything."

"No problem." Sookie paused before she walked out of the house. "You know that if you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks." Lorelai said and Sookie turned to leave.

"Alone again." She said quietly.

XXX

At the diner there was a bit of a lull, when Sookie walked in. Luke looked up in hope that it was Lorelai, he knew that she was coming home today. He saw that it was Sookie and went back to the receipts. She walked over to the counter and waited for him to turn around, which he eventually did.

"What did you do to her?" He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened between the two of you and she's not telling me?" He just brushed off her comment. "She needs you now more than anything, Luke." He looked at Sookie.

XXX

Lorelai walked up the stairs to the bathroom, totally oblivious what happened the last time she went up there. She walked into the bathroom and went over to where the mirror was supposed to be. She suddenly had a flashback of her staring in the mirror and then punching it, but it was blurry after that. She looked around the bathroom, everything was spinning and flying around her. She has now entered a dazed world of blur, feeling as though she wasn't really there. Everything seemed so surreal as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where she laid on the bed in hope of leaving her terrifying world. She closed her eyes and all went dark, _'free' _she thought.

XXX

Luke walked to Lorelai's house, giving himself time to think of what he should say to her. He knew what he said had really hurt her and he never meant to do that. He walked up to the door and knocked, No answer. He opened the door and stepped into the foyer.

"Lorelai you here?" Still no answer. He suddenly had a flashback to that day he came to find her on the bed. He walked up the stairs, fearing that he'd see the glass and the blood. Thankfully there was none to be seen. "Lorelai?" He called quietly as he walked into the room to find her on the bed. "Lorelai?" He walked over and rubbed her arm. She woke startled to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she sat up.

"I..." He paused, "I never meant to say the things I said. I just want you to know that I am sorry and I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I hate to see you cry and I hate myself for making you cry." She looked deep into his eyes and could see that he was truly sorry for what he had done.

"I know you would never hurt me, it's just these damn hormones." She laughed a little and looked down at her lap and then back up at Luke. She looked hesitant, as if she was going to say something, but then stopped.

"What?"

"You of all people know that I have a bad track record with guys," she saw the worried look on his face, "And you've always been there for me every time one of my many relationships went sour." Now Luke had an interested and confused face. "I think every breakup that I've caused was, because I was waiting for you." She paused and took a deep breath. "Luke I love you...I have always loved you." That was the first time she had every said those three words to a guy and really meant it.

"I..." He was so happy to hear those words coming from her mouth.

She moved closer to him and he closed the rest of the space between them. Their lips met in a hungry passion as if it were something they have never done before, which is entirely untrue because baby had to get there somehow. Luke placed his hand on the back of her neck as she reached and placed her good hand on his chest, their tongues met as he laid Lorelai down on the bed. His hand ran down her side and under her shirt to her stomach, where he stopped and moved back to a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" He turned to helped her up and she saw the apprehensive look on his face.

"Lorelai, I'm scared."

"Of what? Do you need me to fight away the big bad monsters?" He rolled his eyes and then turned to look at her.

"I can't even explain how happy I am that you're pregnant, but..." that word set uneasily in her stomach. "How are we gonna do this?" She paused for a moment.

"Sometimes things come along in your life that you can't control. Sometimes the only thing you can do is ride it out, see where it takes you. I mean, I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant with Rory. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how I was going make a living. I did whatever I had to and look where it got me." She smiled at him and placed her hand to his cheek. "If I changed the way I did anything I might not be here, with the man I love." He smiled back at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are the most amazing woman a man could have, ya know?"

"Well I heard rumors about that, but never knew it to be true." He grinned and shook his head. "Come on let's go downstairs and watch a movie and maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you cook me dinner." She winked at him she stood up and he tried to slap her on the butt, but she ran out of the room before he could.

Later that night after they had eaten they sat down to watch a movie, an 80's classic Steele Magnolias. Luke laid down on the couch and Lorelai was lying in between his legs, head resting on his chest and their hands entwined. Most of the time Luke was looking at Lorelai instead of the movie watching her every move, every mannerisms, every rise and fall of her chest. _'I am the luckiest man alive.' _Both had fallen asleep before the movie had ended and Luke woke up during the credits, with the worst back pain.

"That's the last time I ever sleep on this couch." He said quietly as he tried to move out from under Lorelai. He slowly lifted her head, slipped out, and placed her head back on the couch. He turned the tv off and went back over to the couch to wake Lorelai. "Hey baby, wake up." He whispered softly into her ear, but she didn't wake. "Fine."

"No, please don't leave me." She said in a soft desperate cry. "Please Luke don't go, I need you." She said again.

"Lorelai, I'm not going to leave you...ever." He whispered to her.

**Please review guys...it helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for the reviews! "I love you more than my luggage!" for doing it. Hey if you can guess what movie this is from...I'll give you a special surprise.**

_Previously..._

"_That's the last time I ever sleep on this couch." He said quietly as he tried to move out from under Lorelai. He slowly lifted her head, slipped out, and placed her head back on the couch. He turned the tv off and went back over to the couch to wake Lorelai. "Hey baby, wake up." He whispered softly into her ear, but she didn't wake. "Fine."_

"_No, please don't leave me." She said in a soft desperate cry. "Please Luke don't go, I need you." She said again. _

"_Lorelai, I'm not going to leave you...ever." He whispered to her._

XXX

Luke kissed her softly on the lips and she slowly opened her eyes to look around the room. Having forgotten she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Then she met eyes with Luke, who was just looking at her.

"What?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Uh...nothing. You have a bad dream or something?" She looked at him quickly when he said that.

"Uh...no...I...was just...it was nothing." She rambled on.

"Okay I was just asking." He gave her a small smile and stood up. "So...bed?" He said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah." She took his hand and he pulled her up.

They walked up the stairs together in silence. '_Could he really have heard my dream?' _She thought as she looked at him. They both got undressed and crawled into bed. Lorelai laid on her side and Luke placed his arm around her waist, as though he were protecting her. Luke fell asleep within minutes, but Lorelai stayed awake staring at the clock, unable to close her eyes. She could feel Luke's breath on the back of her neck it was warm and calming, but not calming enough to help her sleep. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling, watching the fan slowly going around in circles. Luke woke and saw that she was staring at the ceiling. He rubbed her shoulder gently and she turned to him.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, not really. So what's eating Gilbert Grape?" He said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep."

"Really? Because you seemed to have fallen asleep easily downstairs. What's wrong, you can tell me ya know." He placed his hand on one of hers that was laying across her stomach.

"Nothings wrong, okay." She slid out from under the covers and went downstairs. He just watched her walk out, shocked that she was upset, but over what?

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She stood and looked out the window that was overlooking the backyard. From the small amount of light, given off by the porch, she could see the huppah across the yard. She set the glass on the counter, grabbed her shoes and coat, and went outside to the backyard. She slowly walked up to the huppah and ran her fingers down the pole, over the goat that she made Luke fix. She stood under it and stared up at the sky in amazement. As she scanned the stars, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You only get married once," she said quietly, "Theoretically." Then she let out a little laugh.

Meanwhile, Luke got out of bed to look for her. In the kitchen, he saw the glass of water on the counter and went over to it, picked it up and then set it back down. _'Where is she?' _He began to worry, until he saw her outside. He walked out into the yard and then slowly up to her.

"Lorelai, you okay?" He was worried about her, being so distant and everything. She turned around quickly, startled to see him.

"Um...yeah." She said through tears, trying not to alarm Luke. He saw her wipe her eyes and immediately went to comfort her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He took hold over her fragile body in his big protective arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry into his chest. "Shh...it's okay, I'm here." They stood there for a few minutes, Luke holding her shaking body in his arms. She eventually calmed down.

"You know you're really good at that comforting thing." She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Well I've had practice." She smiled slightly at him. "So you wanna tell me what's wrong." She looked away and focused at the ground.

"Nothing, it's just my hand." He nodded understandably. "And I...I guess it's this whole being pregnant thing. I mean I'm almost forty for God's sake, can I really handle a baby at my age?" Luke could tell she was in ranting mode, but he stopped her before she could continue.

"Hey, if Courtney Cox can push one out at forty you can too. And forty is nothing these days, it's like the new twenty."

"There's that comforting again."

"You're an amazing woman and you can do anything, there's no limit to what you can do."

"Thanks." She said softly and began to shiver a little. Luke noticed her shaking.

"Come one let's go inside. I'm tired, you're tired, we're both cold." She nodded and led the way, having felt a little better that she kind of confessed to Luke what was bothering her.

Luke followed behind knowing that something else was still on her mind, but wanted to save the deep discussions for a more decent time of day. They went back to bed both falling asleep quickly. Lorelai began to dream about her future with Luke and little 'It' and what life would be like when they got married, or in Lorelai's mind, if they got married.

XXX

Luke woke early, tangled up in Lorelai's limbs. He remembered she didn't want him to let go of her the entire night. He untangled himself and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready to open the diner. Five minutes later, Lorelai woke from the sound of the shower running. _'Six o'clock in the morning...I hate six o'clock in the morning!' _She thought as she got up out of bed and went over to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly and no one answered. She turned the door knob and opened the door. She could see Luke's silhouette behind the curtain and she smiled to herself. She crept over to the curtain and grabbed hold of its edge. She flung the it open and Luke practically had a heart attack.

"Jeez!" He yelled as he clutched his heart.

"Hey, sorry did I scare you?" She laughed and he just gave her a dirty look. "So, whatchya doin'?" She gave him that girlish smile of hers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hmm...I don't know?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arms. This action startled her.

"What are doing?" She said as she looked down at his strong grip on her arms.

"I thought we could have a little lesson in taking a shower." She raised her eye brow and gave him that 'oh really?' look.

Luke returned the look and pulled her into the shower, clothes and all. She screamed when he pulled her in, but she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips and they stood under the water that was raining down upon them. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and she ran her hands through his wet hair and down his back, where they remained. Both pulled back to catch their breath and Luke broke the ice.

"So do you want to tell me what's really bothering you?" Her expression changed from giddy to how dare you.

"What do you mean? I already told you." She began to get defensive.

"Lorelai, I've known you long enough to know when you're not telling me something."

"Whatever." She opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off. He turned the water off and stepped out to follow her.

"Lorelai, please. Can we just talk?" He grabbed another towel out of the hall closet and wrapped it around his waist. He followed her into the bedroom where she stopped in front of the dresser. "Lorelai..." She turned to face him. "Lorelai, I need to know what you're thinking, how you're feeling. This won't work unless you tell me these things." She paused for a moment.

"I want more than this." He looked at her confused.

"More than what?"

"This! All my life I dreamed that by now I'd be married with kids. I know I got one kid already, but I don't want _our_ kid to grow up--" The phone began to ring and she went to answer it, but Luke stood in front of her. "Move." He obeyed and she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mom."_ The cry came through on the phone.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Her heart jumped into her throat. Luke stepped closer to Lorelai with a questioning look.

"_It's Logan...he was...he was in an accident. A bad one and it doesn't look good."_ She said through sobs.

"Oh honey, where are you?"

"_Hartford Memorial."_

"Okay I'm on my way."

"_Thank you." _Lorelai hung up the phone and paused before moving.

"What's wrong?" Luke said.

"Logan was in an accident and Rory is being Rory and she's freaking out so I'm going down there." She said as she ran through the room changing her clothes.

"But what about us? We weren't finished."

"Luke, right now my daughter is more important than anything. I am going down there to be with her. You're welcome to come along, but if you try to start this up again I swear I'll flip." She looked him in the eye and he could tell that she wasn't in the mood for discussing this now.

"No, I have to open the dinner."

"Okay fine." She brushed past him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Promise me you'll call later." She stared at the floor.

"Yeah I'll call." She walked out the door to her jeep and Luke watched from the bedroom window.

XXX

Luke opened the diner, but he couldn't keep his mind off what Lorelai was talking about. _'What does she mean more than this? She doesn't want our kid to grow up...to grow up...as what?' _The thought kept running around in his head as he filled more orders, until it dawned on him. _'She wants more than this.'_

"Hey, Caesar cover for me! I gotta run an errand!"

"Yeah what else is new?" He shouted back.

He climbed into his truck and drove to Hartford, the drive there was tedious. He entered the hospital, feeling nauseous as soon as he stepped in the door and he walked over to the desk.

"Logan Huntzburger."

"208" The nurse smiled.

"Thanks."

He walked down the hall to the elevator and waited, watching the levels of each floor light up until it came to the first floor. The doors opened and he stepped in, the nervousness fluttering through his body. Down the hall he walked until he hit room 208. It was quiet, only the sound of the heart monitor and breathing machine filled the air. He knocked on the door frame and both girls turned around, Rory was more happy to see Luke than Lorelai was.

"Hey, how's he doing?" He nodded over to Logan.

"He's hanging in there." Rory said quietly. "Thank you for coming." She walked over to him and began to cry again. Luke held her in his arms and smoothed her hair, trying to comfort her in anyway he could think of. Lorelai noted this fatherly gesture from Luke and smiled inwardly at the thought of him being a dad. "Oh, sorry. I just cried all over your shirt." She laughed a bit.

"It's okay, I've got another one just like it." He gave her a small smile. Rory sat back down in the chair beside his bed.

Lorelai was standing in the corner looking at Logan and also out of the corner of her eye she was looking at Luke. They shared glances from time to time. Finally, Luke couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"Lorelai can I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Um...yeah." She followed him out into the hall. There was some tension between them and a few moments of silence before Luke spoke. Lorelai stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry...for pushing you to tell me what's bothering you. I'm sorry for not knowing what it is that you want, I mean I should know how you're feeling and what you're thinking. You shouldn't have to tell me." He paused and bent down a little to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry." She lifted her head and sighed.

"No, it's good that you're concerned and that you want to know what's bothering me, don't be sorry."

"Okay, then I take back what I said." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. "So are we good?"

"Yeah we're good."

"So do you want to go back in there?"

"Yeah Rory needs me." She said as he nodded.

"Okay, well I should go back to the diner, unless you want me to stay?"

"Well I could care less," she said with a grin and he lightly hit her shoulder, "But Rory might want you to stay."

"Okay then I'll stay."

They walked back into the room hand in hand. Rory was sitting in the chair next to Logan's bed holding his hand and stroking it with her thumbs. Lorelai let go of Luke's hand and walked over to her daughter. She stood next to her and placed her hand on Rory's back and gently rubbed it. Rory turned to her and buried her face in Lorelai's stomach and she felt the hot tears flowing from Rory's eyes. It killed Lorelai to see her like this and Luke could see it in Lorelai's eyes that she couldn't take much more of it before her heart exploded. It wasn't long before tears started to run down Lorelai's face and she looked at Luke, who came to the rescue and held onto her. Suddenly one of the monitors held a long beep and soon more machines started sounding. The three turned to Logan and watched in shock as the nurse ran into the room.

"Alright I need everyone out of here!" the nurse yelled as another one guided them out of the room. Rory couldn't take her eyes off him and fought with all her strength to stay, but she was too weak to fight.

"No, Logan!" She cried out as the door closed. She tried to go back into the room, but Luke stepped in front of her and she sobbed into his chest. "No...please...please don't leave me." She said as she cried.

**Please review! I love hearing from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_Previously..._

"_No, Logan!" She cried out as the door closed. She tried to go back into the room, but Luke stepped in front of her and she sobbed into his chest. "No...please...please don't leave me." She said as she cried._

XXX

Logan was stabilized and doing better later in the week. Lorelai finally got to take her arm brace off, since she was doing so well in therapy. She was in her office at the inn, when Michel came in and stood in front of her desk and waited for her to look up.

"Yes Michel?" She said without looking up.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" She was still focused on the paperwork that had piled up on her desk.

"How should I know? Do you want to take care of it or should I call the exterminator?"

"I'm coming." She rolled her eyes and stood up from the desk and followed Michel into the lobby. She came to a stop when she saw who it was.

"Mom, hi." She said as she walked over.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Uh...what can I do for you?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I came here to--" She paused and examined Lorelai, "You look different."

"Yeah well being pregnant can do that to you." She whispered to her mother so no one would else you would find out. "So you came here to do what?"

"I came here to...see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Now why are you really here?"

"Well as you know I am the president of the DAR," Lorelai nodded. "I'm planning a function and I was thinking I would have it here." Lorelai stared at her.

"You want to plan a DAR function here...at my inn?" She said slowly.

"Yes."

"You do realize that I will be helping you plan it, right?"

"I was aware of that."

"Okay." She said in a unsure tone.

Emily gave Lorelai the details and went on her way. After spending time with her mother, Lorelai decided that a serious coffee break was needed. She went to her favorite place in the entire world, Luke's.

XXX

"Coffee now!" She said as she opened the door. Luke was surprised to see her there.

"Hello to you too. What are you doing here?"

"My mother stopped by the inn today, because she wants to have a DAR function at the inn." She explained as she walked over to the counter and sat down on her stool. She gave him that sad look. "Coffee please." As she pouted her lip.

"No sorry we're all out of coffee."

"Luke please this is a serious coffee situation."

"Decaf only," he leaned over the counter and whispered into her ear, "I don't want our kid to have two heads."

"Fine." She sighed. Luke being the good man he was, gave her the coffee and went about his diner business.

Lorelai sat there drinking her coffee for a half an hour. She was staring off into space, like she usually does when something is on her mind. Luke went behind the counter and moved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hey, it's almost four o'clock. shouldn't you be getting back to work?" She looked at her watch and groaned.

"Aw shit." She stood up from the stool. "What time will you be done?"

"I don't know probably around eight." She nodded.

"Okay I'll see you then. Kiss." They both leaned over the counter and pecked goodbye. Just as she was walking out of the diner Babbette and Patty were coming in.

"Hey sugar, how you doing?" Babbette said.

"Hi ladies, I'm good."

"Yes, you look it." Patty chimed in and they both gave a knowing smile.

"Okay I should go back to work." She walked passed them. Patty and Babbette looked at each other and then continued into the diner.

"Is it just me, or is Lorelai glowing?" Patty asked Babbette.

"You noticed too? Something very interesting is going on here."

"Yes, something indeed." They both looked at Luke who was behind the counter at the cash register.

XXX

Lorelai was back at the inn and behind the front desk helping Michel. There was a big crash in the kitchen and she ran when she heard it. She flung open the door and sure enough, Sookie hurt herself again.

"Sookie!" She ran over to help her.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing a few stitches won't heal." She said as the other cooks helped her up.

"Sookie you have to be more careful, we can't afford to lose you." Lorelai gave 'her look' to Sookie.

"I'm fine. Now go back to work." She said shooing Lorelai out of the kitchen.

The day had finally passed and Lorelai couldn't wait to get home. She pulled the jeep into its usual spot in the driveway and got out of the car and walked slowly to the door. Babbette was outside on her porch, hidden from Lorelai, watching as she walked into the house. She immediately called Patty and they started gossiping about Luke and Lorelai's situation. She threw her keys on the table by the door and walked upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. As she was changing, she noticed that her clothes were becoming a bit more snug. _'The only good thing about being pregnant is shopping for new clothes...and a baby' _She thought as she walked back downstairs and flopped onto the couch. She turned on the tv and preceded to watch some stupid show, which she found amusing. Luke came home an hour later. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey." They said simultaneously.

"What are you watching?" Luke asked in disgust.

"I have no idea, but it's pretty funny." She said laughing at the screen.

"You hungry?"

"Starved!"

"I'll make something." He said standing up.

"I'll help." He turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"What? I'm bored."

They walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Actually, Lorelai sat at the table and watched Luke make dinner. She always enjoyed watching him cook.

"So I was think that this weekend we could go to New York for our anniversary. Then out to dinner that Saturday to celebrate everything, since we really didn't get to celebrate you being pregnant and all." Luke said with his back turned towards her, while he was cooking at the stove.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"If you want, it's your decision." He said as he brought two plates of stir-fry over to the table.

"I would love that." She said smiling at him. Little did she know, Luke was planning something special for their anniversary.

XXX

Wednesday came around and Lorelai had nothing to wear to dinner on Saturday. She made plans with Sookie to go shopping that afternoon in Hartford. Lorelai picked Sookie up at noon and they drove to the mall in search of the perfect dress. They walked around the mall and went into some fancy store.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sookie said as they were going through the racks of dresses.

"Something that says 'take advantage of what you see now, because in three months you won't be gettin' any.'" She said with a smile on her face.

"So maybe black, definitely short and low-cut--"

"Exactly!"

"Here, what about this?" Lorelai turned around and saw the dress that Sookie held up.

"It's so pretty. Let me try it on."

Lorelai went into the changing room, while Sookie waited outside the door. Lorelai put the dress on, it fit like a glove prefect in every hip hugging way. The dress was gold underneath the black lace that was on top of it. It came to a low-cut V in the front that stopped in the middle of her chest. The skirt laid just above her knees, trimmed with black lace. She opened the door to model it for Sookie and when she did, Sookie froze in amazement.

"You look beautiful! This dress is a must." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"I really like it."

"Get it!" Lorelai smiled and went to change back into her regular clothes. They went to the register and paid for it.

"So where is he taking you?"

"Well, he's taking me to New York on Friday, then we're going out to dinner at some fancy restaurant on Saturday." She said grinning widely.

"I think he likes you." Sookie said in a girly voice and also grinning.

They drove back to Stars Hallow talking about what would happen this weekend. Lorelai dropped Sookie off at home and she drove to the diner to see her man. She opened the door and Luke looked up when he heard the bell ring. She noticed a familiar figure sitting on the stool next to hers.

"Rory?" The girl turned around to greet her mom.

"Hey mom!" She got up and they kissed each other.

"Hey sweets. So what are you doing here? Is Logan okay? Are you okay?" She stood back and examined her daughter.

"Everything is fine. I just came to see you, but you weren't home so I came to the diner, your second home, but you weren't here either. So I decided to chill here until you came." Rory rambled. Luke was relieved when he heard Rory tell Lorelai why she was here, not the true story. The truth is, Luke called Rory to help him pick out a certain piece of jewelry that signifies your devotion to a person, also known as an engagement ring. "So where were you?"

"Oh Sookie and I went shopping."

"Find anything good?"

"As a matter of fact I did." She said smiling as Luke came over to give her coffee.

**Please review! There's a special surprise for you if you do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise, surprise...thanks for the reviews! I think you'll like this chapter.**

_Previously..._

"_So where were you?"_

"_Oh Sookie and I went shopping."_

"_Find anything good?"_

"_As a matter of fact I did." She said smiling as Luke came over to give her coffee._

XXX

They continued talking for a few hours until Rory had to go back to Yale. Patty and Babbette walked in later that day and saw that Lorelai was at the table, so they took advantage of the moment and sat down next her at the table where she and Rory had been sitting. She looked up at the pair and stared in confusion.

"Anything I can help you with ladies?" She said smiling nervously.

"Maybe." Patty said

"So anything new happen with you?" Babbette asked, trying to get any information out of her.

"No not that I know of. Why?"

"You look different that's all." Patty said looking her straight in the eye. _'Shit! They know.' _Lorelai went into panic mode.

"How so?"

"Cutting back on the coffee, all smiles and glowing." Babbette said nonchalantly.

"If we didn't know better, we'd say you're pregnant. Are you?" Patty inquired. Lorelai assumed the deer in the headlights position and for once couldn't speak. Just then Luke came over to take their orders.

"Hey what can I get you?" He asked, oblivious as to what was going on.

"I have to go." Lorelai said as she shot up from her chair.

"Alright, see you later." He pecked her on the lips and she walked out the door, thankful he came then.

She drove home worrying that the whole town would know about her by tomorrow. Luke came home later that night and she was pacing back and forth upstairs in their room. He walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway watching her pace and think. He knocked softly on the frame and she jumped.

"I didn't see you there."

"What's wrong? You don't look so good." He said walking over to her.

"Patty and Babbette know."

"Know what?"

"Know that I'm pregnant!" She cried out and rubbed her forehead.

"How?"

"What do you mean how? It's Patty and Babbette." He closed the space between them and hugged her tightly, while she buried her face in his chest.

"Would it be so bad if they knew and told...everyone?" He said rubbing his hand up and down her back. She pulled back and thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Just try to forget about it. In two days we'll be in New York and won't have to worry about this."

"Yeah, you're right." She looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You're an amazing guy and I love you." she smiled.

"No, you're the amazing one, and I love you too."

XXX

Thursday came and went. Luke and Lorelai were in New York at the Hilton by night fall on Friday. The room was insanely beautiful with an amazing view. Luke walked Lorelai over to the balcony and opened the doors. Lorelai was amazed that he would do something like this.

"See that over there?" He said pointing off onto the distance.

"Yeah."

"Times Square."

"Really?" He nodded and she walked over to the rail and stared into the distance. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "This is so amazing." She said in awe.

He pushed some hair away from her neck and placed kisses up and down it. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. They engaged in a passionate kiss before Luke pulled back.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered into her ear and kissed along her jaw line and then kissing her lips.

She moved her hands from around his neck to her waist, where his hands rest, and grabbed them. She pulled him back into the room, with a cheeky grin, and they laid on the bed. Luke began kissing along her neck, until Lorelai's cell started ringing.

"I have to get that." She said looking over at the nightstand.

"No you don't." Luke said and he continued to kiss her.

"Yes I do. What if it's Rory?" She wrangled her way out and picked up her phone.

"Hello."

"_Lorelai Gilmore where are you?"_ Said the voice. Lorelai looked at Luke and gave him a disgusted look.

"Hiding in a closet, what about you?"

"_This is no time for joking! I have been calling your house and no one has been answering."_

"That's because I'm in New York."

"_What are you doing there?"_

"Well there's this little thing called an anniversary and Luke wanted to take me to New York to celebrate."

"_We need to discuss the DAR function taking place at your inn."_

"I'll be back on Monday. Come by then and we'll talk."

"_If you're lying to me--"_

"Then you'll never let me forget it, bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Luke.

"You were supposed to stop me from answering my phone!"

"You're the one who insisted on answering it, who was it?"

"My mother."

"Oh well in that case I deserved to get yelled at." He looked at her with his trademark grin and placed his hands on her waist. "Now where were we?"

XXX

On Saturday, the pair ventured out into the city. The only thing on Lorelai's mind was shopping at all famous stores NY is known for. Luke on the other hand, had other things to worry about. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Once they had enough of the big city, they went back to the room to get ready for dinner. Lorelai was especially excited for tonight, she could just see Luke's face when she showed off her new dress. Lorelai got ready in the bathroom and Luke got ready in the bedroom, where he could confirm the plans for tonight. He was dressed in a black suit and dark blue shirt. He waited for Lorelai to come out of the bathroom, and he had know idea that she went shopping for a new dress. He was sitting in a chair facing the tv when she came out.

"You ready?" Luke turned around and his jaw dropped. She smiled as his eyes wandered her body. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You look...amazing."

"Yeah I know." He laughed and walked over to her. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise much like this dress was."

"Okay."

They walked hand-in-hand out of the hotel, where Luke had arranged for a limo to pick them up. The limo pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant and dropped them off. They were inside eating and enjoying each others company, the night was going along great. The only thing that worried Luke was coming after dinner. After about and hour and a half of eating, they went back to the hotel. They walked down the hall to their room and Luke opened the door. Lorelai stood in amazement.

"Oh my god, what is this?" She turned to look at Luke who was smiling widely.

There was a path of rose petals leading to the balcony door. She followed the path, with Luke right behind her, and opened to doors to find that the path continued to the ledge of the balcony. On the ledge laid a single red rose. She walked over to it and picked it up to find a note attached to it reading: turn around. She obeyed the note and when she turned, she found Luke down on one knee holding a small black box.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself as she put a hand over her mouth.

"The first time I looked into your blue eyes, I knew you were someone special. There hasn't been a day since then, where I haven't thought about you or haven't loved you." Lorelai had small tears streaming down her face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to be the husband you never had and father you always wanted for our child," he opened the box to reveal the white gold princess cut diamond ring. "Lorelai will you marry me?"

**I know what you're all thinking...EVIL BITCH! What did she say? Please review and I promise to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews...here's what you all have been waiting for!**

_Previously..._

"_The first time I looked into your blue eyes, I knew you were someone special. There hasn't been a day since then, where I haven't thought about you or haven't loved you." Lorelai had small tears streaming down her face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to be the husband you never had and father you always wanted for our child," he opened the box to reveal the white gold princess cut diamond ring. "Lorelai will you marry me?"_

XXX

He looked up into her eyes and saw the tears that formed there. She took her hand away from her mouth and took a deep breath. His heart stopped when she opened her mouth in anticipation of what she was going to say.

"Yes." She smiled and more tears flowed from her eyes. Luke stood up from his kneeling position and took the ring out of the box. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, smiling widely. "This is the best anniversary I've ever had."

"I agree." He said wrapping his arms around her waist as she put an arm around his neck and one on his chest to stare at her ring.

"God I can't believe this is happening. This is really happening right, I mean I'm not dreaming this am I?"

"No you're not."

"Good, because I don't want it to be a dream." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back "I love you." He looked at her and gave her a cheeky grin. He wrapped an armaround her back and the other under her legs, then he swiftly picked her up. She let out a small scream. "You're supposed to do this after the weeding."

"I don't want to wait that long." He carried her back into the room.

XXX

Lorelai woke first the next morning and was confused at their sleeping position. Both lay upside down diagonally across the bed with no pillows, the comforter was on the floor, and the only thing that covered them was a sheet, which was entangled between their limbs. She turned to face the sleeping Luke and watched him sleep for a moment. She pressed her lips to his.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said with his husky morning voice. He sat up and looked around the room. "What happened last night?" He turned to her and laughed. She hit him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"God I haven't slept this late in...never."

"Well all that good exercise will knock you out." She said trying not to crack a smile, but once Luke looked at her she couldn't help but let it out. "We should get up." She stated as she went to get out of bed, but Luke grabbed her waist and pulled her back down and positioned himself on top of her.

"Ten more minutes." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

XXX

They had packed and were checked out by three o'clock and on their way back to the Hollow. Normally, Lorelai would dread going back because that means she has work and see her parents, but this time she was excited. She couldn't wait to tell Rory and Sookie about their engagement. They pulled into the driveway later that night to find Rory's car. Lorelai looked at Luke confused by Rory's car being there and also nervous as to why she was there.

"Go on in I'll get the bags." Luke said as he stopped the car, because he knew Lorelai was getting worried. She nodded and got out of the car. She walked into the house to findRory laying on the couch watching tv. She walked over to her and sat at the edge of the couch. Rory had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong hon?" Lorelai was immediately alarmed and Rory sat up.

"This is such a sad movie." Lorelai turned to the tv to find that Rory had been watching Step-mom.

"God," she sighed in relief. "I thought something was wrong. Why are you here anyways?"

"Paris was getting on my nerves, so I drove out here. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay." She smiled at her daughter and smoothed her hair. Luke walked in with bags on his arms. "Here, let me help you." Lorelai said coming over to help him with the bags.

"What's wrong?" Luke whispered as he nodded over to Rory.

"Nothing, she just wanted to get away from Paris." Luke nodded understandingly.

"So did you tell her?" Rory walked into the foyer as he spoke.

"Tell me what?" She said looking between the two of them. Lorelai looked at Luke, took a deep breath, and then looked at Rory and smiled widely.

"Luke asked me to marry him..." Rory jumped on Lorelai when she said that.

"Oh my god! You did say yes right?"

"Yes."

"Aw...I'm so happy for you!" Rory let go of Lorelai and hugged Luke tightly and then pulled back a little. "You better take good care of her and my little brother or sister." She said jokingly.

"You have my word. I'm gonna get these bags upstairs." He left the two women alone to talk.

"So how did he ask you?" Rory asked excitedly.

Lorelai and Rory stayed up half the night talking about anything and everything. Finally, at three in the morning they both called it a night and went to bed. Lorelai carefully crawled in bed next to Luke trying not to wake him, which she still hasn't done successfully. He turned towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Long time no see." He said sleepily. She turned to face him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah you always say that and yet you always mean to wake me. Don't deny it, you can't stand to fall asleep without me."

"Well excuse me for loving you." She said and then tried turned so her back was facing him, but he stopped her from doing so.

"You're excused." He said kissing her ear and down her neck.

"Luke, not while Rory's home." She said laughing slightly.

"Goodnight." He said giving her one last kiss on the lips.

"Night." She said smiling.

XXX

The next morning Lorelai woke up to an empty bed. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw Rory sitting at the table reading.

"Morning angel face."

"Hi."

"So I see that you're dressed, are you leaving me?"

"Yeah I have to get back to school and homework and Logan."

"Oh yeah, how's he doing since the accident?"

"He's doing pretty good, except for the fact that he can't walk because his leg is still badly broken. He might have to have surgery." Rory said looking worriedly at Lorelai.

"Aw hon, he'll be okay." Lorelai said coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"Okay well, I should go." Rory said after wiping the tears away.

"Alright. Call me later okay?"

"I will."

Later that morning Lorelai went to Luke's. She walked into the diner and over to the counter and sat down on her stool. Luke came out of the supply room and walked over to her, where she sat with her pathetic eyes and pouting lips holding a coffee cup out to him. He gave her a stern look and shook his head. Then she sat the cup back down on the counter. Lorelai didn't see that Patty and Babbette were in the corner of the diner and witnessed the actions between Luke and Lorelai.

"You're mean." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"No, I'm just thinking about our kid's health." He leaned over the counter and kissed her on the lips.

"Fine. Can I at least have a muffin?"

"Sure." He said and went to go get her a muffin from the back. Patty and Babbette walked over to Lorelai, one on each side to prevent her from bolting.

"Uh...hi." She said looking between the two of them.

"Hey sugar, how ya feeling today?"

"Good." She said cautiously, then Patty chimed in.

"So we were sitting in the corner and noticed that Luke wouldn't let you have any coffee." _'Shit' _Lorelai went straight to panic mode, again. "Is there something you would like to share with us?" Lorelai started to fiddle with her engagement ring, which of course caught the eye of Babbette who got Patty's attention over to her ring. Both smiled.

"Well, Luke and I are engaged." _'Good start with that' _

"And..." Both said trying to get the rest of it out of her.

"And..." _'Crap' _She sighed. "I'm..." she couldn't get the words out. "I'm pregnant." Both couldn't help but scream and everyone that was in the diner turned to look at the commotion. Lorelai rested her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. Luke came out from the back to see what they were fussing over.

"What's going on here?"

"Congratulations sweetie!" Babbette said loudly to him. Luke looked at Lorelai who was looking at him and he knew they found out.The whole town would know by the end of the day.

"Uh...thanks." He said not sure how to act. Patty and Babbette went back to their table talking about the news they just heard.

"Hey you okay?" He said rubbing her arm, knowing that she didn't want to tell everyone just yet. She took a deep breath and put on a small smile, which Luke knew was fake.

"Yeah I'm fine, I should go." She said standing up from the stool.

"Okay. You coming in later today?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." She turned to walk out. "Lorelai, It'll be okay. I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too."

She walked out the door and drove to the Inn. She went to her office to drop her things off, then to the kitchen to tell Sookie. She walked in and was greeted by Sookie with a big hug.

"Hey I've got some good news." Lorelai said smiling.

"Ooh tell me."

"Luke and I are engaged." She held out the ring to show Sookie.

"It's gorgeous!"

"I know right."

"Ah! I'm so happy for you." Sookie said engulfing Lorelai in another hug. "So how did he ask you?"

Once again Lorelai explained how he proposed and Sookie being Sookie would be elated the rest of the day. Michel walked into the kitchen when Lorelai was in the middle of telling Sookie how he proposed and she had to start over again.

"Oh by the way, you're mother is waiting for you outside in the lobby." Michel said.

"Great." She deadpanned. She walked into the lobby to meet with her mother, most likely to talk about the DAR function. "Hi mom."

"How nice of you to show." There were a few moments of silence before Emily spoke again. "So I was thinking we could have a tea party--"

"Excuse me one second." The phone had been ringing and no one had been there to answer it. She picked up the phone and Emily caught a glimpse of Lorelai's ring. "Dragonfly Inn this is Lorelai. The fourteenth through the sixteenth, okay let me check. Alright you're booked for then." She hung up andwalked back over to her mom, who was staring at her. "So you were thinking a tea party?" Emily gave her a serious look.

"So when did that happen?" She said gesturing to Lorelai's left hand.

"This weekend."

"Well what a surprise, you actually told me something important in your life the same month it happened."

"Huh yeah." She said looking down at her shoes.

"Congratulations." Lorelai's head shot up to meet her mother's eyes.

"Thank you." She sputtered out, stunned by her response. For once,Emily didn't make her feel bad about something good in her life.

**Please review and I'll update soon! Just to let you in on a little secret...I'm planning something big for the next chapter you won't want to miss it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously... _

"_Congratulations." Lorelai's head shot up to meet her mother's eyes._

"_Thank you." She sputtered out, stunned by her response. For once, Lorelai's mother didn't make her feel bad about something good in her life._

XXX

After spending two hours with her mother, Lorelai was drained and decided to go to the diner. She opened the door, the bells rang, and Luke looked up from wiping the counter to see the drained Lorelai. He put down the rag and walked over to the door, where she was standing. He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"What's wrong?" he said pulling back a bit and she sighed.

"Oh I'm just thinking of what I got myself into." she said laughing a little and breaking their contact.

"What do you mean?" he said as they walked over to the counter.

"I just spent the last two hours with my mother and let me tell you, it was the most fun I've had in years." she said sarcastically.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go so well."

"Huh yeah, well actually she did say congratulations when I told her we got engaged so that's something new."

"Really?" she nodded.

"I am in serious need of some caffeine."

"No coffee, only tea."

"Fine."

"Wow you must've really had a bad day if you're excepting tea."

Luke made her tea to go and she went back to the Inn. Luke wanting to do something nice for her, decided he'd have Caesar close and he'd make her a special dinner. Lorelai drove back to the Inn dreading walking into her office, because she didn't want to see all the paperwork she had to go through. She walked in the front door and was greeted by Michel.

"Lorelai" he said in an unusually happy tone, as she walked past him on her way to her office.

"What Michel?" she said trying to act pleasant.

"You did not tell me you were pregnant." she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"How did you find out?"

"From Jackson, who heard it from Andrew, who heard it from Al, who heard it from Kirk, who heard it from Taylor, who heard it from Patty." her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Well they certainly didn't waste any time." she said under her breath and walked back into her office and shut the door, hoping to lock out the world. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and it opened slowly. Lorelai looked up to see Sookie standing in the doorway.

"Hey honey you okay?" she asked concerned. Lorelai smiled slightly and nodded her head. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm just having a weird day that's all."

"Okay, well if you want to talk you know where to find me."

"Thanks." she said and returned to the papers on her desk. Sookie walked back out and closed the door behind her, still worried about Lorelai.

By six o'clock that night, Lorelai left the Inn for home, not knowing about Luke's surprise for her. She opened the door and noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen. She walked in and found Luke hovering over the stove, she stopped and smiled at the sweet gesture. He saw her from the corner of his eye and turned in her direction.

"It smells crazy good in here, what are you making?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and homemade ice cream, just for you." he said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"You're the best."

"I know." she hit him on the arm and he laughed. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, by then I'll have dinner ready."

They ate dinner and later that night they entered the living room to watch a movie, which was Lorelai's idea. Luke sat on one end of the couch, while Lorelai laid across the rest of the couch; her head resting on Luke's lap. He unconsciously played with the ends of her hair and Lorelai grinned to herself enjoying the moment. The movie ended and they decided to go to bed. After an hour of sleep the phone rang, waking Luke from his not so deep sleep.

"Hello" he said aggravated that someone was calling.

"Luke it's Will Jones, we need you to come down to the diner." Luke suddenly had an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah okay I'll be there in a minute." he hung up the phone and got out of bed, which woke Lorelai up.

"Baby where are you going?" she asked in a confused sleepy daze.

"Will Jones called and asked me to come to the diner." he said walking around the room putting clothes on.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"I'm coming with." she said getting out of bed and finding clothes to put on.

Both hopped into Luke's truck and drove to the diner. As they drove through the square, there were fire trucks and firemen that littered the street. Luke threw the truck in park and jumped out, followed closely by Lorelai who was equally worried and confused. They walked over to Will Jones, the Stars Hollow fire chief, to see what was happening.

"Hey Will, what's going on?" Luke asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Come on over here," Will said, leading them to a quieter area where they could talk. "Luke there was a fire in the diner tonight." he said calmly.

"Oh my god." slipped past Lorelai's lips in a whisper as she looked at Luke, who was obviously in a state of shock.

"We've put the fire out and we're waiting for confirmation on what caused the fire, most likely it's an electrical problem. You should be able to enter the diner in the next twenty-four hours." Will paused and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I know how much this diner means to you." he walked away letting them have some time to digest the news. Lorelai turned to Luke who was staring at the diner and its ashy grave. She placed a hand on his upper back and began to rub her hand gently across his back. He didn't move or talk for a while.

"Hey," she said moving her hand to his face and he moved his head, so that she wasn't touching it anymore and walked in the direction of the diner.

Hours passed and the sun began to rise, casting its orange glow on everyone. The fire turned out to be the cause of an electrical problem from the kitchen and soon after the news was delivered the people on the streets began to leave. Lorelai walked through the square in search of Luke, who she spotted sitting on a bench hunched forward head in hands. She sat down beside him and he lifted his head up to see who it was, it was then she noticed the small tears that streamed down his face. He wiped them away swiftly trying to act tough, but Lorelai saw right through that. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, letting him know it's okay to be sad in front of her. They sat there for a moment, just holding each other, until Luke pulled back and stood up from the bench. Lorelai stood up also and stepped in front of him and she could see how tonight's events drained him.

"Why don't I take you home so you can get some sleep, you've been up all night." he nodded and sighed. "Come on, I'll drive." she said reaching in his jacket pocket for the keys. Luke hadn't said a word since last night. They pulled up into the driveway and walked into the house, shedding jackets and shoes.

"You going to work later?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I'm not the only one that's been up all night." she smiled at how he could still care about her even if he's hurting.

"Yeah, I guess I'll call Sookie and let her know I'm not coming in." she said as she picked up the phone and dialed her number. Luke went upstairs. "Hey Sookie...yeah it has been a long night...he's doing okay...yeah I'm not coming in today...okay bye." she turned around and noticed that Luke was gone.

She walked into their bedroom and found him laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She laid down next to him on her side and propped herself up on her elbow and she laid her other hand on his chest; drawing circles on it. She can easily tell when something is wrong with him, he just shuts down and pushes everything away. He placed his hand on top of hers, to stop the circles she was drawing, and moved it so that it was on the bed and he turned over. She sighed and stood up to go over to face him again.

"Hey talk to me."

"About what?" he grumbled.

"Luke don't do this to me, don't push me way. You always do this when somethings bothering you, will you just talk to me." she was angry and tired and almost in tears. He sat up and gave her a cold look.

"I don't want to talk about it." he got up and went out of the room down the stairs. Lorelai followed him.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to open up?"

"Lorelai I just lost everything that was important to me all in one night, everything that means something to me is gone!" she was startled by his ability toyell so loud. She looked him in the eye and a few tears slipped between her eyelashes.

"You didn't lose me." she said quietly. He saw the tears slide down her cheeks and he got so mad for making her cry, that he lost it. He slammed his fist down on the table by the phone.

"Damn it Lorelai don't do this!" he said grabbing her arm, which frightened her immensely. He saw the look in her eyes, one he's never seen before. Fear had risen in her eyes and it was because of him. "I...I can't handle this right now." he let go of her arm, grabbed his keys, and slammed the door behind him. Lorelai ran to the door and opened it to see Luke opening his truck door.

"Luke!" he stopped at the sound of her voice. "Don't go!" she cried out, but he climbed into his truck and drove off, leaving Lorelai crying on the porch.

**Please review and I'll update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took forever, but I had a paper due in my American Lit class that took up most of my afternoons, plus a case of writers block. Anyways thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously..._

"_I...I can't handle this right now." he let go of her arm, grabbed his keys, and slammed the door behind him. Lorelai ran to the door and opened it to see Luke opening his truck door._

"_Luke!" he stopped at the sound of her voice. "Don't go!" she cried out, but he climbed into his truck and drove off, leaving Lorelai crying on the porch._

XXX

She walked back into the house, with arms wrapped around her, and upstairs to bed. She crawled under the covers and buried her face in her pillows, crying herself to sleep. She woke up the next morning, still tired and remembering what happened yesterday. She walked downstairs to see if Luke possibly came home, but there was no sign that he did. She went back upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. On her way to the Inn, she drove past the diner and it stung her heart to see the black ashy graveyard. It stung even more when she thought about Luke walking out yesterday. She walked straight through the lobby of the Inn and closed the door in her office. An hour later, Sookie knocked on the door and opened it, this time she closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair.

"How are things?" Lorelai never meant to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Sookie jumped up from the chair and hugged Lorelai. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Luke left." she got out in between sobs.

"Luke left?"

"We had a fight yesterday, he left and hasn't been back since." she calmed her breathing. "I don't know what to do. He's so upset about the fire, but he doesn't talk when he's upset so I have no way of helping him and I just don't know what to do." she placed her head in her hands and leaned her elbows on her desk. She lifted her head up. "I don't want him to pull a Christopher and leave me to raise another kid by myself."

"He wouldn't do that to you, he loves you way too much to hurt you."

"Well he's hurting me now, so you better rethink that last statement." she paused for a minute, but then shot up from her chair. "Shit, my mother is coming today to finalize the DAR plans. Sookie I can't handle my mother right now, I can't handle her telling me 'I told you so'." she began to panic slightly.

"Hey calm down, you _can_ do this. You're strong enough to handle her, thank god because I know I wouldn't be able to." Lorelai smiled lightly. "Ah there it is!" Sookie said smiling at her friend. "It'll be okay. Luke will come around, he always does. And even if he is hurting you, he never meant to." she said smiling before walking out the door.

At two o'clock, on the dot, there was a knock on Lorelai's office door. She purposely stayed in there so she wouldn't have to deal with people today.

"Come in." when the door opened, she could feel a headache coming on. "Hi mom." she said, again trying to act pleasant.

"Hello Lorelai. I hope you haven't forgotten about our appointment?"

"It's kind of hard not to." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"No I didn't forget. Come on, I'll walk you through the plans and layout of the tables and chairs." she grabbed the plans off her desk and lead her mother through the lobby into the dining room. "Okay here is the layout, as you can see we'll have the tables set like so and if you turn the page, you'll see the linens that we've chosen. Everything will be ready for tomorrow." Lorelai held her breath hoping that Emily would approve of her planning. She closed the folder and looked up at Lorelai.

"Very good." she said with a small smile.

"And with a smile on your face, you said that." she was curious as to why her mother was being so nice. "So, do you want some coffee?"

"I would like that."

"Okay I'll just go get some."

"What about Luke's, why don't we just go there?" Lorelai froze in place, the words hitting her like a hammer to a nail. Immediately, she felt the tears being to rise in her eyes and tried her hardest to blink them back.

"Uh...Luke's burnt down...two days ago." she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet concentrating on not letting the tears fall.

"Oh my, how is Luke taking it?"

"Not so good." she looked back up at her mom.

"Well where is he now? What is he going to do with it?" she felt the tears again and a few slipped from her eyes.

"Uh...honestly, I don't know." she quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm going to check on that coffee now." she walked away into the kitchen.

Emily left shortly after confirming the plans and Lorelai went to the front desk to help out Michel for awhile. The day seemed to drag on and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until everything would be normal again. She called Rory to catch her up on the events that had taken place since she was last there. Naturally she was just as shocked that Luke's had a fire and that he left, but Lorelai insisted that she was okay.

XXX

The next morning Lorelai woke up, dreading having to see her mother again. She went through her normal routine, minus the coffee and Luke, and headed for the Inn to work her mother's DAR function. She got to the Inn and everything was going smoothly; the tables were set, the food was prepared, and there was no sign of her mother until she walked into the lobby, only to find Emily waiting for her.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Lorelai, how are you?"

"Good and how are you?"

"Fine." there was a moment of silence before Lorelai spoke.

"So the guest should be arriving around eleven o'clock, which is any minute now. I have to go check on some things in the kitchen, but make yourself comfortable and I'll be back shortly." she walked away swiftly.

The guest started to arrive and everything was going along smoothly. Lorelai was leaning against one of the door frames that leads to the room where the function was taking place, making sure the servers were doing their job and that there were no problems. She was playing with her necklace, like she normally does when she slips in and out of a daze, when she saw Luke standing in the doorway across from her. Her heart melted with joy, but then she was overcome with anger. Luke spotted her when she began to walk over and she didn't look very happy. She walked past him and motioned to her office, so he followed her in and she closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said leaning against the desk and folding her arms.

"Lorelai," he paused. "I am so sorry for walking out on you. I don't think you know how sorry I am. It's just that diner meant everything to me. You don't know what it's like to lose something like that."

"I don't know what it's like? I know exactly how you're feeling. When the Independence Inn burned down I was devastated. It's where Rory grew up, it's where I grew up, so many first happened there. So don't say I don't know how you're feeling." the worry and anger had mixed together. "You can't just come in here when I haven't seen or heard from you in three days and expect me to forgive you." she was about to leave her office when Luke stepped in front of her.

"Lorelai, please. You know I'm no good with words." he paused again and remembered what she had said right before he left. "I don't want to lose you." he stared her in the eye.

"No Luke, you didn't lose me, I lost you." she opened the door and returned to the DAR function, leaving Luke in her office.

A few minutes passed before he exited her office to go find her. He walked into the dinning room, where she was talking to her mother and some of her friends. Luke tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see who it was, but once she saw it was Luke she turned back to her mother. Luke turned her gently.

"Lorelai please listen to me."

"Luke I can't do this right now." she pleaded and glanced over to her mother who seemed very interested in what was going on.

"Lorelai please." she pulled him into the lobby, where he started talking again. "Lorelai I love you. I'm not letting you walk away from me."

"Oh like you did to me? You don't know how much it hurts to have someone you love walk out on you!" he could sense the anger in her voice.

"I never meant to hurt you." she looked up into his eyes and the tears started coming. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "I would never do anything to hurt you." he whispered into her ear and gently stroked her hair. She pulled back and looked up at him again.

"I was so scared you were never coming back and then when you did...I got angry because you left."

"I won't leave you again, I promise." he pulled her back into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Emily walked into the lobby after watching them leave and she was curious as to what was going on with the two of them. Luke saw Emily headed in their direction. "Your mom is headed our way." he said quietly to her ear. She moaned and they separated, but each still had an arm locked around each other's waist.

"Hello Luke."

"Uh...hi Mrs. Gilmore, how are you?" he stumbled over the words.

"Fine thank you. Lorelai I don't know if you've noticed, but there is an event going on in that room where you're supposed to be and it's rude to just walk away when you're talking to someone." Luke could feel Lorelai tense up as her mother talked.

"Sorry mom, I'll be right there." she smiled and then turned back to Luke. "I'll see you at home and we'll talk more." she pecked him on the lips and returned to her mother's world.

Fifty-eight cups of tea, twelve tea pots, thirty-six scones, and three hours later Lorelai dragged herself into the house and flopped down on the couch. Luke came from the kitchen when he heard her come in.

"Never ever again will I do anything for my mother." Luke sat down next to her.

"Wow I can sense the fun"

"Oh the most fun I've had in years." she said in a sarcastic tone. She turned so she was facing Luke. "So," she paused a second. "Where...did you go?"

"To my family's cabin in upper state New York." he was looking down at his lap, hesitating to look at her. She grabbed his chin and turned his face so he was looking at her.

"Hey," she looked into his eyes. "It's...okay I understand." she said giving him a small smile.

"I love you." he leaned closer and kissed her. "You wanna go upstairs...and take a bath?" she pulled back and laughed. "Hey I'm just trying to make it up to you, but if you don't want to that's fine."

"No no, I want to." she stood up from the couch and pulled Luke, leading him up the stairs.

**Please review...it's helpful!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously..._

"_Hey," she looked into his eyes. "It's...okay I understand." she said giving him a small smile._

"_I love you." he leaned closer and kissed her. "You wanna go upstairs...and take a bath?" she pulled back and laughed. "Hey I'm just trying to make it up to you, but if you don't want to that's fine."_

"_No no, I want to." she stood up from the couch and pulled Luke, leading him up the stairs._

XXX

Luke and Lorelai were on the bed talking later that night.

"Lorelai, you know you mean the world to me and you're the most important person in my life, right?" Luke said shyly looking down at the bed.

"Yeah babe, I know."

"I was just so...out of it and upset. I never meant to upset you in anyway. I wasn't thinking when I left, it just sorta happened." he looked at her. "I know that it's probably going to take a lot for you to trust me again, but I'm not giving up."

"I know things have been a little crazy these past few months, with my accident and the pregnancy, and now the diner...so I don't really blame you for running and I'm not going to hold it against you, but it will take some time for me to get around that." she cupped Luke's face. "I love you and that's not going to change." she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "So what are you going to do about the diner?"

"I'm going to talk to a contractor tomorrow and see how much it's going to cost to rebuild it." she smiled at him.

"I think that's a great idea, cause there ain't no way in hell I'm gonna go without your coffee in the morning."

"I could just make it hear."

"Yeah, but it tastes so much better at the diner."

"Crazy lady." he said shaking his head.

"You love it."

"No, I love you."

"Well how can you not?" she said jokingly.

XXX

The next morning Lorelai was the first to wake, which is odd seeing that Luke is the morning person. She got out of bed and showered. After her shower, she was looking for some work clothes and having trouble finding something that didn't make her feel fat. Luke woke when a shirt landed on his head and he heard Lorelai mumbling under breath.

"What are you doing?" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Trying to find something that fits me, but no I'm too fat!" he got out of bed and walked over to her.

"You are not fat, just pregnant."

"Yeah what's the difference?" she said sifting through the drawers.

"The difference is that you'll be giving us a baby, whereas is you were fat...you wouldn't." she stopped and looked at him.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat and ugly?"

"Hey, I will love you no matter what happens. You got that?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She nodded. "Now get dressed and I'll make some breakfast." he kissed her forehead and left the room.

After Lorelai got dressed, she headed downstairs where Luke was in the kitchen making his special pancakes for Lorelai. He was standing over the stove, so Lorelai sat at the table and waited for Luke to get done. She stared at him, observing all his mannerisms, all the little quirks he had when cooking. With one small grin or the way he looked at her could make her melt, she still couldn't believe that was possible after all the time they've been together. He came over with a plate of pancakes and set them on the table in front of Lorelai.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"That's something new." he smiled and she hit him on the chest, then laughed herself. "No seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"You." she said seductively.

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing dirty though."

They finished eating and Lorelai drove to the Inn, while Luke set up a meeting with Tom, the contractor, to talk about rebuilding the diner. The meeting went well, for the most part, and Luke drove to the Inn to talk it over with Lorelai. He walked into the lobby and to the front desk, where Michel was reading a magazine.

"Hey where's Lorelai?" Michel looked up from the magazine.

"She's in the kitchen with Sookie." he returned to the magazine and Luke walked into the kitchen, where he found Lorelai with her back turned talking to Sookie. "Hey." he said.

"Hey Luke." Sookie said turning around to stir something.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Lorelai said stepping closer to him.

"I just got back from that meeting with Tom." he said trailing off a bit.

"Oh yeah, how'd it go?"

"It went okay, for the most part. Can we talk...in your office?"

"Uh...yeah sure." she said a little confused. She led him to her office and shut the door when he entered. "So what's wrong?" she said taking a seat.

"I went to see Tom today, which you knew, and we talked about rebuilding the diner and then we got to what everything is going to cost." he stopped and looked at Lorelai, who had a weird feeling in her stomach from the look he gave her.

"I'm not even going to ask." she said laughing slightly. "I don't want to revisit the nightmares of how much the Inn cost."

"Yeah I know." she couldn't stand not knowing.

"Okay so how much are we talking?"

"Somewhere around 300,000 dollars." she winced. "Meaning if we go through with this, were gonna have to put a hold on the wedding plans, because I don't think we can afford both at the moment." Lorelai sat and thought for a minute.

"What if we elope or have a really small wedding?"

"But what about the big wedding you've been hoping for?"

"I don't want to have to put the wedding on hold and I don't want to put rebuilding the diner on hold, so why not?"

"You seriously want to go through with this?"

"I do." she said standing up from her chair.

XXX

**Later that month...**

Plans have been planned, concerns have been concerned, and everything was moving along. They started work on the diner within the last week. Rory was excited to hear that Lorelai and Luke were getting married sooner than planned.

"Mom, we're home!" she yelled when they entered the house. Lorelai came running from the living room.

"There's my baby girl!" they greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Logan." he nodded a hello.

"Hey I may not be your _baby _girl anymore. You look great! Pregnancy agrees with you Lorelai Gilmore." she said laughing a bit.

"Why thank you. So how's everything? You look like you're feeling better Logan"

"I am doing better, all because of your baby girl." Rory rolled her eyes, trying to act like she thought it was cheesy of him, but deep down she loved it.

"School is great, I love it more everyday. So where's Luke?"

"Oh Lucas! Come say hello to your almost step-daughter and her boyfriend!" Lorelai yelled up the stairs, where Luke was fixing something in the bathroom. He came down the stairs and was greeted by a hug from Rory.

"Hey Rory...Logan" he said shaking Logan's hand. "And don't call me Lucas, or I'll call you Lorie." she narrowed her eyes and gave him a dirty look. "Here let me get those." Luke said grabbing the bags off the floor and putting them in Rory's room until later that night when they would be staying at Inn. There was another knock at the door. Lorelai opened it to find Jess and his girlfriend.

"Jess, hi...come on in." she said opening the door wider for them to come in. Luke came out from Rory's room and greeted Jess with a hug.

"Hey Uncle Luke." After Jess's success with his book, they have been getting along much better. "This is Julia." he said putting his hand on her back.

"Hi everyone." she gave a small wave. Jess turned to Rory and Logan.

"Hey Rory...and you must be Logan." he said reaching his hand out to shake Logan's hand.

"Hey." Logan said shaking Jess's hand.

"So who's all coming?"

"Well, Gramma and Grampa," she said rolling her eyes. "And Liz and TJ."

"Is dad coming?" Rory asked nervously. Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I don't know, he never got back to me." she said softly.

Later that night the six of them went out for dinner, sort of a combined bachelor and bachelorette party. Women were on one side of the table and across from them were their male partners. The evening meal consisted of appetizers, booze, gossip, and more booze. After they ate, Rory, Logan, Jess, and Julia went to the Inn and Luke and Lorelai went back home to rest up for the big day tomorrow.

The sun began to rise and the birds began to sing as the new day started, a very important day that no one would forget. Things were hectic that morning, everyone was trying to get organized and headed to the small chapel, where the small low-key wedding was to take place. Luke and Lorelai were the first to arrive, followed by Emily and Richard, who were followed by everyone else. The ceremony began to take place.

"...If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have something I wanna say." said a voice from the back of the chapel and every head turned to see who it was.

"Christopher." Lorelai whispered in shock.

**I am the queen of the cliffhangers...bow down to me! Please review because I love when you do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously..._

"_...If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"_I have something I wanna say." said a voice from the back of the chapel and every head turned to see who it was. _

"_Christopher." Lorelai whispered in shock._

XXX

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she said to him as he walked closer to the front of the chapel.

"I don't know. I got you're message a while ago and then I found myself driving to Stars Hollow." he shifted nervously. "I love you Lorelai, I always have."

"Chris don't do this." Lorelai pleaded.

"I think you're making a mistake marrying Luke."

"No, the mistake was calling you and telling you we were getting married. Chris, I don't want anything to do with you. Please just go, don't ruin this for me."

"But Lorelai--"

"Christopher leave now, I will not let you ruin my daughter's day." Richard bellowed out.

Chris paused before turning and walked out of the chapel, head hanging low. Lorelai walked off into one of the rooms in the back of the chapel. She sat down in a chair and placed her head in her hands. Luke followed her and knocked softly on the door before entering. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hey you okay?" Luke asked concerned, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Luke, I am so sorry." she said with a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Luke moved his chair closer to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey it's not your fault Chris is an ass." she laughed through her tears and pulled back, wiping them away. "You ready?" she smiled lightly.

"Yeah, let's go." she stood up and pulled him up with her.

XXX

Luke and Lorelai were officially married and as everyone exited the chapel, they were greeted by a surprise reception put together by Sookie, Rory, Patty, and Babbette. The town gathered to see the newly wedded couple, that everyone knew would get married someday. Even Mia was there. Luke and Lorelai were seated in the center of town, while people made toasts. Mia was the first to give a toast.

"I've know Luke since he was a young boy, and I've know Lorelai since she was a young teen with that beautiful baby girl in her arms. I watched these two grow up from young teens, to the man and woman you see here today. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that they found each other. As you all know, Luke's diner burned down a month ago, which caused these two to get married sooner _thank god_." Mia paused and the town laughed. "Luke...Lorelai, the town took up a collection and they ended up collecting over 30,000 dollars to put towards the rebuilding of the diner." Luke and Lorelai looked at each other with their jaws dropped. Lorelai's hand covered her mouth out of shock. Luke looked back at Mia.

"Seriously?" Mia nodded her head with a wide grin on her face. "I can't believe this." he said shaking his head. "Thank you." Rory was up to toast next.

"I've waited for this day since I was twelve, when I first saw the look in their eyes. It was a look of comfort, safety, love. It just took _them_ ten years to figure it out. Luke, you've always been there for me, you're like the father I've always wanted. You've made my mom the happiest woman alive and I know you'll make little Luke or Lorelai Jr. happy too. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm happy you're here in our lives." happy tears started to fall from every woman's eyes and a few tears welled up in Luke's eyes as well. She turned her attention towards Lorelai. "Mom, you mean everything to me. You've been there for me when I needed you. You've given me advice when I asked for it and sometimes when I didn't ask for it, but you always seem to know what's right, like now. You and Luke together is right. I hope you have many years of happiness, I love you both." Lorelai stood up and hugged Rory tightly.

"I love you too kid." Lorelai said smiling widely. Jess was the last to make a toast.

"Luke has always been the grumpy, serious type and there was one person who could make that go away just by walking into the diner. I've never seen him smile more than he has when he's with Lorelai. When I first came to Stars Hollow I suspected something was going on between you two and I still think there was, but nothing was every said about it. I just want to say I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through and I'm happy you finally found each other." Lane was the DJ for the night and announced it was time for the newly wedded couple's first dance. Luke and Lorelai walked onto the dance floor and held each other while the music began to play.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet _

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you_

They started dancing to the song and Lorelai started smiling, because she knew Luke liked it when she would twist her hair around her finger. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent.

"I love you." Luke whispered into her ear. She lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips and they looked each other in the eye.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

Both started laughing lightly, because they were staring each other in the eye as if they were going to fall asleep in each other eyes. Lorelai looked down and then back up at Luke, who had a calm look to his face, as if nothing bad could ever happen now that he has her. More people gathered onto the floor to dance with them.

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do, to get through to you_

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

XXX

The day had been perfect, except for the Christopher incident. It was a little after midnight when people started leaving and cleaning up. Lorelai and Emily were talking off to the side.

"Thank you for coming." Lorelai said.

"It was our pleasure." Richard pulled Luke aside and he pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Luke.

"Here, take this and put it towards something nice for the two of you." Luke was shocked when he received the envelope.

"Mr. Gilmore..."

"Please Luke, call me Richard."

"Really, you didn't have to do this." Richard put his hand up to say no more talking of this. "Thank you." Lorelai and Emily came over to the guys to see what they were discussing.

"Hey guys." Lorelai said as Luke wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, we better be going." Richard said as he looked at Emily who nodded.

"Okay. Thank you again for coming." she said as she hugged her dad, who was surprised by this gesture. She moved on to her mom and hugged her too, as Luke shook Richard's hand and then Emily's. They watched them leave and then turned to each other.

"Well Mrs. Danes, what shall we do now?" Luke said wrapping his arms loosely around her waist as Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go home...and you can have your way with me." she said laughing and walking in the opposite direction for him to chase after her. Before going home, they stopped to talk to Rory, Logan, Jess, and Julia.

"Hey you guys headed to the Inn?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we have to get back to New York early tomorrow." Julia said.

"Well thank you for coming." Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom, Logan and I are gonna head back to the Inn, but we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Angel Face." they hugged and kissed. "Logan it was good seeing you, you're looking much better." and she hugged him too.

"Congratulations." Logan said.

The night had ended and Luke and Lorelai were walking home hand in hand on the cool early summer night. They walked in comfortable silence for a while until Luke spoke.

"Do you know what your dad gave me?"

"No what?" she asked playfully.

"An envelope."

"An envelope huh?"

"Yes, an envelope with a check in it. A check made out to us containing a large sum of money."

"No he did not." she said looking at Luke, who shook his head yes. "Is it for the diner?"

"No, he said it was for us. And I was thinking..."

"Yes..."

"That maybe we should keep it and put it towards stuff for the nursery."

"I think that would be a great idea." they continued walking home in silence for a few minutes. "Hey Luke, do you want a boy or a girl?" he thought about it.

"I'd be happy with either." he said then he pulled Lorelai closer to him and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Heh good answer."

"I thought so. What about you, boy or girl?"

"Hmm...not sure. I want a boy so you could have that father/son thing, but I don't know, a little girl would be nice too." they were walking up the driveway and Lorelai stopped to look at the house. Luke didn't know what was going on in her head.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her looking at the house.

"Where are we going to put the nursery?" she asked and then looked at Luke.

**So let me know what you think by pushing that little purple GO button at the bottom of the page. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story let me know, I'd love to hear them!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took forever! There's been a lot going on with school and work and all that jazz...but here's the chapter!**

_Previously..._

_Lorelai stopped to look at the house. Luke didn't know what was going on in her head._

"_What is it?" he asked looking at her looking at the house._

"_Where are we going to put the nursery?" she asked and then looked at Luke._

XXX

"What about the sewing room upstairs? We can clear that out."

"Where are we going to put all _that_ stuff."

"Rory's old room." he stated obviously.

"Yeah, but what if she gets mad that we messed with her room without her permission, or what if she and Logan break up and she needs a place to stay? She won't have a room here because we stole it from her and turned it into a storage room." she ranted wildly.

"Woah, calm down. Okay first of all Rory is very understanding and I'm almost positive she won't mind us changing her room. And secondly, what makes you think her and Logan are going to break up?"

"It's just a possibility." he put one hand on each shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Why don't we ask Rory if she's okay with us changing her room before you go crazy on me...again." Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded her head. Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will work out. It always does." he said rubbing her back. "Come on, let's go inside." they walked inside and Lorelai went into the living room to sit on the couch. Luke sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Today was...amazing. I don't want it to end." Lorelai said staring off into space.

"Yeah it was." Luke said as he squeezed her shoulder.

XXX

**Later that week...**

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office. Lorelai was busy filling out paperwork, while Luke scanned the room nervously. Lorelai was laughing to herself, because she could sense Luke's anxiety. The bouncing of his leg, the way he shifted in his seat, the way his eyes roamed over every object in the room. Lorelai returned the paperwork to the nurse at the desk and sat waiting to be called. A few minutes later the door opened and a nurse stepped out.

"Lorelai Danes." Lorelai stood up and Luke followed. The nurse led them to the exam room. She performed her usual tasks and told them the doctor would be in shortly. There was a knock and the door opened swiftly.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Smith." she said cheerfully as she shook both Luke and Lorelai's hand. "Alright, we're just going to take a look at the baby, make sure everything this developing normally." she said moving the cart that contained the ultrasound machine. Lorelai lifted her gown to expose her rounded stomach. "Okay this is going to be a little cold." she squirted the jelly onto Lorelai's stomach and started to scan it. She turned the monitor towards Luke and Lorelai to show them the screen. "This is your baby." she said outlining the fetus with her finger on the screen.

"Look." Lorelai said as she squeezed Luke's hand tighter. "That's our baby." she said softly.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Lorelai looked up at Luke, who nodded his head.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Really? A boy?" Luke asked excitedly.

"It's a boy."

"A boy." Lorelai said quietly, happily.

After the exciting news, Lorelai and Luke left the doctors office. When they got home, Lorelai immediately called Rory.

"Hello"

"Hey sweets, guess what?"

"What?"

"We just got back from the doctors office."

"And..." Rory said excitedly

"It's a boy!"

"I knew it! I'm gonna have a little brother. How's Luke?"

"He couldn't be happier, he's going to have a son. So when are you coming home?"

"I'm free this weekend and Logan is going on a business trip with Mitchum."

"So you can come see your mommy! Alright I'll see you this weekend. Love you."

"Love you too."

XXX

That weekend, Rory pulled in the driveway and walked inside.

"Mom, Luke, I'm home!" she called, but no one answered. She walked into the living room, kitchen, and upstairs, but didn't find them. She got out her phone and dialed Lorelai's cell.

"Hello."

"Mom, where are you guys?"

"We're at the diner talking to Tom. Come on down here."

"Okay I'll be there." Rory got back into her car and drove to the construction site. She parked her car and walked over to Lorelai and Luke who were talking and pointing at the diner, obviously arguing about something. Rory walked up behind them.

"Look at you two, arguing like an old married couple."

"Hey!" Lorelai said wrapping Rory in a big hug. "She does love me."

"Okay I can't breathe." Rory pulled back.

"Hey Rory." Luke said giving her a smaller hug.

"The diner looks great. When will it be finished?"

"In about two months, we're hoping." Luke said. "Hey why don't you two go out and spend some time together."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Lorelai said giving him a quick kiss and turned to walk with Rory.

The girls went out to lunch and caught up on what they've missed within the past week.

"So what are you gonna name the baby?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure. I like James and Peter and Julian. I kinda want to name him after Luke's dad, William, but I don't know."

"This is so exciting."

"Yeah. Oh hey, I want to run something past you."

"Okay."

"Well, Luke and I were thinking about clearing out the sewing room upstairs and making that into a nursery and then we were going to put all that stuff into your old room. If that's okay with you." Lorelai stared at Rory, while she processed the news. "Rory..."

**Another cliffhanger to leave you wondering what's going on in Rory's mind...and in mine. Please review and I'll try to update faster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer is almost here and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner! Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously..._

"_Yeah. Oh hey, I want to run something past you."_

"_Okay."_

"_Well, Luke and I were thinking about clearing out the sewing room upstairs and making that into a nursery and then we were going to put all that stuff into your old room. If that's okay with you." Lorelai stared at Rory, while she processed the news. "Rory..."_

XXX

Rory sat there looking at Lorelai processing what she just said. Lorelai started to get nervous because Rory was wearing a blank stare.

"Rory...honey." Lorelai said rubbing the top of her hand to get her attention.

"Uh...wow."

"I don't want you to feel like we're pushing you away, but we need somewhere to put the sewing supplies and since you're living with Logan, we just thought that storing it in your room would be perfect. If you don't want us to then we won't."

"No, the baby needs a place that's close to your room and it makes sense to move the sewing stuff into my room. So yeah, it's okay." Rory said hesitantly. Lorelai gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure, because if you feel like we're leaving you out of this family we don't have to change rooms. We'll just find somewhere else to put the sewing stuff..." ranted Lorelai.

"No, mom. It's fine, honestly."

"Okay." Lorelai sighed.

After they ate lunch, the drove to the mall in Hartford to do the one thing that every women knows how to do, shop. They strolled through the mall, stopping in all their favorite stores, mostly for Rory because Lorelai wasn't going to be fitting into any of those clothes anytime soon. Two hours and three shopping bags later, Rory drove them back home.

"Honey I'm home!" Lorelai shouted as they walked in door. Luke came down the stairs to greet them, hair wet from the shower he just took. "Hey handsome." she greeted him with a quick kiss. Rory smiled at how well they complimented each other. She walked into her room, that will soon be no longer, and put the shopping bags in there.

"How was lunch?" Luke asked quietly.

"It was good, she's fine with the whole changing the rooms thing."

"Okay good." Luke nodded in relief. Rory came back into the living room to join them. "How long are you staying?" Luke asked Rory.

"Just till Saturday night, Logan's coming back from his trip so we're gonna spend some time together."

"Well if it's not to hard for you...would you be willing to help us clean out the sewing room and your room tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Um...sure."

That Saturday morning, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory started by rearranging Rory's room, well it was mostly Luke and Rory who did the moving. After they finished that task, they went upstairs. Lorelai stood in front of the door before opening it. She took a small breath and opened the door to the sewing room. It hadn't been used in a while, seeing that there were some cobwebs covering the furniture. Lorelai walked in first and looked around at all her old things. She ran her fingers over the first sewing machine she bought, the one she made Rory's first outfit on.

"I haven't been up here in years." Lorelai said.

"Last time I was in here was right after we moved in and Mom was still trying to save money. We didn't have enough to buy new clothes, so we had to fix up our old ones." Rory explained to Luke.

"I don't think I've ever been up here. It's a nice room though." Luke said.

They tackled the sewing room and had it cleaned out by late afternoon. Rory left soon after they finished, while Luke and Lorelai went back up into the room.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think once we fix it up it will be the perfect nursery." he said wrapping an arm around Lorelai's shoulders and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"We should go shopping tomorrow for paint and look at some furniture for the room."

"More shopping?" Luke whined and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

XXX

Sunday afternoon, Luke and Lorelai went to the hardware store in Hartford to look at paint samples for the nursery.

"What color are we thinking?" Luke asked as he skimmed the wall of paint samples.

"I was thinking a blue. Ooh maybe we could do a sports theme, baseball huh?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever you want." Luke laughed. "You keep looking at paint I'm gonna go get some rollers and trays and that stuff."

"Okay." Lorelai continued to browse the samples. She turned to look at the wall behind her, when she bumped into a man. "Oh sorry." She said looking down.

"Lorelai?" the man said. Her head shot up and she froze.

**I know it was short, but what kind of writer would I be if I didn't leave you in suspense? Let's make a deal shall we...you review and I promise to update within the week. Deal or no deal? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but the site wasn't allowing me to upload this chapter luckily it did this morning.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I've gotten more for the last chapter than any other I've written. I've kept my promise, so here's your chapter.**

XXX

Lorelai stood looking into the all too familiar eyes, that she once gazed longingly into. He stood gazing back at her, trying not to lose himself in the ocean known as her eyes.

"Max." she whispered softly.

"Huh wow, Lorelai." he stuttered. "You...you're..." he said looking down noticing her pregnant state.

"Pregnant." she stated obviously.

"Yeah." he paused for a moment. "So...how have you been?"

"Good, really good. What about you?"

"Good."

"You still teaching at Chilton?"

"Yeah, I'm still there. How's Rory been doing?"

"She's doing great. Going to Yale, living with her boyfriend in New Haven just off campus."

"Jess."

"No different boyfriend, Logan." Max smiled and nodded his head and was about to speak, when Luke came around the corner.

"Hey Lor--" he stopped when he saw Lorelai and Max. An awkward silence fell upon them. Lorelai was the first to speak.

"Luke you remember Max." she said walking over to him.

"Yeah." he said cautiously shaking Max's hand.

"I'm guessing you're the father?"

"And husband." Luke stated proudly, trying to get Max jealous. Max looked down and shook his head.

"I always knew you two had something going on." he said and then looked up at Lorelai.

"No, Max it wasn't like that."

"Would you have married me if Luke wasn't in the picture?" he stated bluntly. Lorelai was totally caught off guard.

"I...well...I..." Max looked at his watch.

"I'm gonna to go." he walked away and didn't look back.

Things between Luke and Lorelai were a little awkward after the Max thing. Lorelai finished picking out a color and Luke got the painting supplies. They went to the checkout, paid for their things, and got into Luke's truck. The drive home was long and quiet, neither of them said anything on the way home. Lorelai stole little glances in Luke's direction until they reached home. She got out of the car and went into the house, leaving Luke to bring in the supplies.

When Luke entered the house Lorelai was walking back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, or one of the other rooms in the house. Luke put the supplies by the door and walked over to the pacing Lorelai, who just kept shaking her head and scoffing. Luke reached out his hand to get her to stop pacing and start talking.

"Hey, hey. Stop."

"What would possess someone to say something like that?"

"Probably the fact that he's still not over you had something to do with it."

"He's over me." she turned to look at Luke. "And you two had to play the 'make the other guy jealous' game." she said and then walked into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault he brought up that subject." Luke said following her into the kitchen.

"Yes it is! You had to start with the 'and husband' thing." she said in a mimicking tone. "I heard the way you said it, I'm not deaf Luke."

"Would you have married him if I wasn't around?"

"Would you have stayed with me if I wasn't pregnant?" she shot back. Luke stood stunned, not knowing how to answer. Tears started running down Lorelai's cheeks.

"I thought so." she said and then walked out the kitchen door.

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted, but she didn't stop. He heard the door slam shut and he cringed at himself for letting it happen.

Lorelai continued to walk down the street heading for nowhere. She was about to turn the corner, when she heard her name being called.

"Lorelai, please stop!" but she only walked faster. Luke started running and soon planted himself in front of her.

"Don't." she said not looking him in the eye.

"Lorelai come on." he said as he rubbed up and down her arm. She pulled her arm away quickly.

"No, you don't even wanna be with me!" she tried walking around him, but he was too quick for her pregnant state. He grabbed her upper arms to keep her in place.

"I love you and I would have married you, whether you were having our baby or not." Lorelai wiped her eyes, she started breathing heavily and couldn't contain the tears. Luke pulled her into his chest and let her cry. Minutes passed as she calmed down and pulled away from Luke.

"I'm sorry." she said through small hiccups of tears.

"Come on, let's go home." he said leading her back toward their house.

Luke helped Lorelai up the stairs to the bedroom, so she could lay down. He descended the the stairs to the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of beer and then went to the living room to sit on the couch. Thoughts were running through his head. _'Would I have married her if she wasn't pregnant? If the accident hadn't happened would we be together like we are now? Yeah I love her, I've always loved loved, but would that have been enough to keep us together?'_

Lorelai lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what Max had said. _'I wanted to love him, I really wanted to, but if Luke hadn't been in the picture, if he hadn't brought over the chuppah and said all those things about marriage, would I have married Max?'_ The thoughts terrified her because she couldn't answer her own question.

Luke climbed the stairs later that night, after he knew Lorelai would be asleep. He stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. He turned to his side so he could watch her sleep, taking in every curve, every eye flutter, every breath, memorizing her body. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered. She stirred slightly, but soon fell back into her deep sleep. He laid back down and drifted off as well.

XXX

The next morning, Luke woke early because he planned to spend the day on site at the diner. He showered and left a note on the table for Lorelai under her coffee cup. Later she woke and went to the kitchen, where she expected to find Luke, but a note was there instead.

_I'll be at the diner if you need me._

_Love you,_

_Luke_

She climbed back up the stairs and showered for her first day back at work, since the wedding. She got in her jeep and drove to the Inn, not wanting to be there. She walked into the lobby and saw Michel talking to a customer, so she set her things in her office and walked into the kitchen to find Sookie.

"Hey!" Sookie greeted happily running over to hug her friend.

"Hey." Lorelai said in a tone that didn't exactly match Sookie's.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." she said as she waved her hand. "Hey I have some news for you."

"Ooh what?" Sookie said.

"Luke and I found out the sex of the baby." Lorelai sang out and Sookie stopped in her tracks and turned to Lorelai. "It's a boy."

"It's a boy!" Sookie shouted and Michel walked in the kitchen.

"What are you screaming about?"

"It's a boy!" Sookie said again

"What's a boy?" Lorelai looked at Michel.

"It's a boy." she said pointing to her stomach.

After all the excitement was over, Lorelai took to the front desk checking in customers and answering phones. The phone started ringing.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey." said the voice over the phone. Lorelai's breathing stopped.

"Max, what do want?" she said a little hastily.

"I wanted to apologize, for what I said yesterday. And I want to make it up to you."

"I don't know--" he cut her off.

"Please, just this once." there was silence from Lorelai.

**A cliffhanger again, don't worry I wouldn't do anything to seriously fuck up Luke and Lorelai. I'm not that mean. Please review and I'll try to be a little faster at updating.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner guys. I've been juggling two jobs and some shocking news about a friend who died in a car accident...so it's been kind of a rough week. I'm trying though. Well I haven't forgotten about you so here's the chapter.**

XXX

There was a long pause from Lorelai before she said anything to Max.

"I don't know Max."

"Please. I promise it's just lunch, nothing more." she sighed.

"Why don't you...come here around one tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you then." she hung up the phone regretting what she just did.

XXX

It was early evening and Lorelai had gotten off work. She drove to the diner to see if Luke was still there. She parked the jeep and walked over to Tom, the contractor.

"Hey Tom you seen Luke?"

"Yeah he's talking to John over there." Tom pointed to Luke and John standing by the doorway to the diner.

"Thanks." she walked over to Luke and waited until they were done talking.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said just as quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got off work and I thought I'd come see you."

"Good, I missed you." she smiled and looked down. "You doing okay?" asked concerned. She wasn't going to say anything about Max calling.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just tired that's all."

"Why don't you go home. I'm gonna leave in a few minutes anyways." Luke said rubbing her upper arms.

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready." she joked.

"Oh you're funny." he said sarcastically and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I try."

XXX

The next afternoon Lorelai was walking around and doing little things to keep her mind off who was coming to the Inn today. She was in her office when there was a knock on her door she looked up to see Luke standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she said standing up from her chair and walking over to him.

"I thought maybe you wanted to go out for lunch." he said walking into her office.

"No." she said quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke said laughing a little.

"Nothing, everything is fine."there was another knock on the door and she knew who it was without even turning around. She saw the expression change on Luke's face. She turned around and saw Max in the doorway. "Hi." she said shortly.

"Uh...hi." Max said.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Max came by for lunch." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"And you mentioned this to me, when?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"I didn't because I knew you'd act like this."

"Like what?"

"Jealous. Max wanted to apologize for what he said the other day..." she said trailing off.

"It was my idea--" Max was saying as Luke cut him off

"Stay out of this. You don't belong here."

"Luke! Stop! There is nothing going on here." she said pointing from her to Max. Luke took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You know, I think I'm going to go." Max said and Lorelai turned to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again. Hope everything goes well." Max slowly turned around and left.

"Bye." she said to him as he walked out the door. She turned back to Luke.

"I can't believe you."

"What? What did I do?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" she said looking at him.

"No, it's just that when I see you with your exes this switch in me flips and I always feel like I'm going to lose you. You don't know what it was like, having to see you with all these different guys and you broke their hearts and I didn't want to be one of the many." Luke looked down to the ground and after a moment Lorelai spoke.

"You don't have anything to worry about, you won't lose me." he looked up into her eyes. They stared at each other before she walked out of her office and went into the library to clean up a bit. Luke walked out a minute later and watched her work for a second before leaving to go back home.

Lorelai came home, later that evening, to Luke cooking dinner. She walked into the kitchen and sat in her chair.

"Hey." Luke said when she sat down.

"Hi." she sighed deeply.

"Everything okay?" she looked at him so he sat down at the table across from Lorelai.

"Things have been kind of weird between us these past two days." Luke nodded.

"Yeah. I don't mean to be the jealous-husband, but it's something that just happens with me. I love you so much and I know I won't ever lose you, but somewhere in the back of my mind I have this feeling that you could leave."

"I understand that. You and I both know that I don't have the best track record with guys, but I wouldn't leave you and I don't like that you have that feeling. I've never loved anyone like I love you." they looked at each other both feeling what the other said was from the heart. "So are we okay now? No more weirdness please?"

"Yeah we're good." he got up from his chair and walked over to Lorelai, who stood up as well, and he hugged her. They pulled back a bit and Luke kissed her softly. After they parted Lorelai took a sharp deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the baby just kicked." she said laughing. "Here give me your hand." she took Luke's hand and put it on her stomach. The baby kicked again. "You feel that?" she said grinning widely.

"Yeah." Luke said with an even bigger grin.

"That's our son, who still needs a name by the way. I was thinking..."

"Yes."

"What if you give him his first name and I'll do the middle name?"

"Yeah I like that."

**I was being nice and I didn't leave y'all hanging there. Please review! I'm trying to do this as fast as I can without killing myself so hang in there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

A few days later, Luke and Lorelai were in the soon-to-be-nursery fixing things up.

"This really sucks! I wish I could help you paint."

"That's right, you're weird and you love to paint."

"Yeah seriously, if you weren't here I might have married painting." she said wide eyed.

"You do realize that you can't marry an action, right?"

"Says who?"

"Me." he said walking over to Lorelai, who was standing by the door.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he said towering over her. She looked up and laughed.

"Okay you win, only because I have to pee. I swear to god, every five minutes..." she said trailing off and walked out of the nursery to the bathroom.

XXX

The next morning Lorelai headed off to work. She went through her normal routine of getting ready and going to the inn. She walked through the lobby to her office to drop her things off and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie." she said happily.

"Hey!" Sookie said brightly. "So...how are things?" she said said trying to get Lorelai to spill the details about all the commotion that went on the other day.

"Things are good."

"Good, good. So what's the deal with Max?" Sookie asked bluntly. Lorelai shook her head and laughed.

"Well, when Luke and I went to the hardware store to pick out paint I ran into Max, literally. We were talking and Luke came over and things were said and it went badly. So then Max called to apologize and we were going to have lunch here, but what happens? Luke showed up and things got ugly again. Max ended up leaving, Luke and I had a...disagreement, but we're fine now and were beginning to paint the nursery so every thing's okay." Lorelai explained to Sookie.

"Wow, that's some story."

"Yeah and I was living it."

"Well it's all over now, so you guys can get back on track." Sookie said reassuringly.

"Yeah hopefully." Lorelai said under her breath.

XXX

After a long day at the inn, Lorelai couldn't wait to go home. She entered the house and was surprised when she smelled the scent of paint. She set her things down by the door and walked to the stairs, she slowly climbed them and when she was at the top the scent was only stronger. She turned the corner to the nursery and walked inside of it. She walked to the middle of the room and stared at the painted walls around her. The setting sun was shinning through the window, illuminating the light blue walls. A small smile crept across her face and a tear trailed down her cheek. Luke came out of their bedroom and noticed Lorelai standing in the nursery. He leaned against the door frame and admired his wife and his work.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly. Lorelai jumped a little and turned to face Luke.

"I love it." she said softly, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Good. It could have been better, but I didn't have my painting partner." she smiled and walked over to Luke.

"It's perfect. The perfect thing to come home to after a long day at the inn."

"Good." Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She looked up and kissed him. There was a knock at their front door. Lorelai looked at Luke both were puzzled at who could be at the door. "Who could that be?"

"I have no idea." they walked down the stairs as the knocking continued.

"Geez whoever that is really wants to see us." Luke said as he opened the door to the tear-stained face of a girl he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" he asked confused.

"Is Lorelai here?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," he turned and called for Lorelai. "Hey babe it's for you!" She showed up behind Luke. The girl tried to put on a happy face, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Luke had no idea who this girl was, but Lorelai seemed to know.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by to say hi, so hi." she laughed a little, but she was still crying. "Wow so you're pregnant huh?"

"Yeah, now come in and tell me why you're really here." she opened the door more for Sarah to come in. They sat in the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water." Sarah said. Lorelai nodded and walked into the kitchen followed by Luke.

"Hey, uh...you mind telling me who that is?"

"Oh right, Sarah is Rory's second cousin she's not too much younger than Rory. God last time I saw her was at my Grandmother's funeral like three years ago. Rory and her used to hang out at all the family gathering things, well at least the ones I bothered to show up at." Lorelai said as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge. They walked back into the living room. "Sarah, this is my husband Luke."

"Hi." Luke said.

"Husband? You really have changed."

"Yeah. Now tell me why you're here, what's wrong?" the tears started to run down her cheeks again. She shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"I really fucked up this time, Lorelai." Lorelai got up from the chair she was sitting in, across from the couch, and sat down next to Sarah and hugged her as she cried. Luke felt a little out of place so he motioned that he was going to leave the room and Lorelai mouthed an okay. She turned her attention back to Sarah.

"If anyone knows how to fuck up it's me." Sarah laughed a little and pulled back wiping her eyes.

"Hey how's Rory been doing?" Lorelai could tell that Sarah was avoiding the topic of why she was here.

"Rory's good. She's going to Yale and living with her boyfriend in New Haven."

"She was always so smart. So are you having another girl or is it a boy?"

"It's a boy, Luke is pretty happy."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure, Luke is doing his first name and I'm doing his middle."

"Oh that's cute." there was a moment of silence before Sarah spoke again. "Do you think I could crash here for tonight?"

"Yeah...sure hon. You can use Rory's old room, it's a little cluttered right now, but still usable. Come on." Lorelai showed Sarah the bathroom and Rory's old room.

"Thanks Lorelai."

"No problem kid."

Lorelai closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs to her room, where Luke was at. When she entered Luke looked at her for an answer, but she shrugged her shoulder's.

"You didn't find out what she's doing here?"

"No, hopefully I'll have better Luck in the morning. I'm gonna call Rory."

"Okay." he nodded.

**Yes, I've left you in suspense again...hopefully. Sorry I haven't updated recently, but don't worry I didn't forget you guys. I wouldn't let you down...intentionally anyways. So please review and I'll get working on that next chapter ASAP!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The next morning Luke woke up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Sarah was up.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asked.

"No I always wake up this early."

"Good." there was some silence, "So what do you do for a living?"

"Well I own a diner, but it burnt down recently and now I'm in the process of rebuilding it." she nodded her head.

"How did you and Lorelai meet?"

"She came into my diner about ten years ago. We started off as friends and then that eventually led to...now."

"That's nice that you guys have been long time friends."

"Yeah it is." he looked at the girl and thought she couldn't be older than twenty. "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmm." there was more awkward silence before Luke spoke. "I should go get ready."

"Yeah okay." Luke went upstairs and entered the room just as Lorelai was getting up.

"She's up."

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"You need to find out why she's here." Luke looked at Lorelai before entering the bathroom.

"Yeah I know." she sighed deeply. "I look at her and for some reason I see me. She has that same look and attitude I had when I was her age."

"She probably just needs someone to talk to." Lorelai got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Better."

"That's good." a few minutes passed before Luke came downstairs to leave for the construction site.

"I'll see you tonight." he said coming into the kitchen and giving Lorelai a small kiss on the lips.

"Love you." Sarah was watching how they acted towards each other. Lorelai waited until Luke left before she started again. "So you wanna tell me why you're really here in Stars Hollow?" Lorelai said looking Sarah in the eye. Sarah took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I ran away from home." she said quietly.

"You what! Sarah..." she said shaking her head. "Okay what happened."

"It's a really long story."

"I've got all day." Lorelai stated.

"About a year ago I had an alcohol problem."

"At sixteen you had an alcohol problem?"

"I was in and out of rehab, then I finally things started coming together. I sobered up, I was doing good in school. And then I met this guy."

"Oh yes a guy. Let me guess he got you into more trouble?" Lorelai looked at Sarah who was staring at her hands on the table.

"I'm pregnant." she stated bluntly. Lorelai's jaw dropped as she tried to wrap her mind around what Sarah had just said.

"Ah...okay..."

"I ran away and came here because I knew I was just like you. I didn't know where to start so I thought what better place to go than Lorelai, she'll know what to do, she was in the same situation once."

"What happen to the guy?"

"He left the moment I told him."

"Do your parents know you're pregnant and that you're here?"

"No."

"Oh my god. You need to call them right now and tell them where you are." she said handing Sarah the phone. "They're probably worried sick about you."

"I doubt it." she mumbled under her breath before dialing. The phone started ringing and Sarah hung up after a few rings.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it. I can't tell them. Please don't make me do it." tears started running down her cheeks again. "I-I don't wanna disappoint th-them again, I put them through hell last year. I-I can't do it." she was hysterical. Lorelai moved over to where Sarah was sitting and wrapped her arm around her. She calmed down and wiped the tears from her face. Sarah picked up the phone again and dialed the number. Lorelai was surprised that she was doing it without being told.

"_Hello."_

"Daddy...It's Sarah."

"_Sarah where are you?" _

"I came to Stars Hollow to see Lorelai. I needed help and I knew she would be able to help me."

"_What did you need help with that you couldn't come to me or your mother?"_

"I-I'm..." she froze.

"_Sarah? What's wrong?"_ Lorelai saw her hesitating on the phone and Sarah started shaking her head as if she were saying I can't do this.

"Here let me talk to him." Sarah handed Lorelai the phone. "Drew, it's Lorelai."

"_Lorelai what's going on, why is she there?"_

"I think you better come here. This is something that should be talked about in person."

"_Is she drinking again?"_

"You guys really need to come here and talk."

"_We can't. I have business meetings all week and June has appointments with clients too."_ Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"You can't make time to come out here to talk to your only daughter?"

"_Lorelai just tell me what's going on!"_ she passed the phone back over to Sarah.

"I can't deal with him, you have to tell them."

"Dad, you remember that guy I was seeing?"

"_Blake, yeah what about him?"_

"I'm pregnant and Blake is no longer with me." there was silence on the other end. "Dad?"

"_I-I don't know what to say."_

"I'm sorry daddy--"

"_Sorry isn't going to work this time Sarah, you've gotten yourself into this mess you can get out. You're almost an adult. You need to learn how to deal with your mistakes." _

"I'm not coming back home then." Sarah stated as a way to get back at her dad.

"_That's your choice...I have to go."_

Sarah hung up the phone and stared at it, letting all that just happened run through her head. She looked up at Lorelai, who was staring back in shock from overhearing some of the conversation.

"They don't want me back." she got up from her chair and went into Rory's old room leaving Lorelai in the kitchen.

XXX

Later that night Luke came home from the site. Lorelai was in the living room on the couch watching tv.

"Hey." she looked at Luke as he came and sat down next to her.

"Hi." she sighed.

"How did things go?"

"She used to be an alcoholic, in and out of rehab. She met a guy, he got her pregnant and now apparently, her parents don't want her coming back home. They want her to figure this out on her own." she said all in one breath. Luke sat in shock with his mouth open.

"Wow, the Gilmore's have a lot of skeletons on your closets."

"Yeah." she said thinking, not about what Luke had just said though. "She's been locked up in Rory's room all day. I just don't know what to do for her. I want to help her, but she needs to figure things out on her own. I don't know what to do. I mean should she live with us? Because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Hell can we even afford three adults and two babies? And if she does stay here what are we gonna do when she has the baby? There's hardly room for the three of us, but five! Five people in _this_ house--" Luke placed his hand over Lorelai's mouth to shut her up.

"Slow down, there's plenty of time to think about that." she nodded her head and took a deep breath and Luke dropped his hand. They both continued watching tv, when there was a knock on the door. Lorelai got up to answer it. When she opened the door there was Sarah standing next to Taylor Doose and a cop.

**Yes more suspense! I'm working all this week so I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but have some faith! **

**Lauren was snubbed AGAIN! She deserves that damn Emmy more than anyone else!**


	20. Authors Note

Bet you all thought I fell off the face of the earth. Well I'm still here, for some of you that's good news and others maybe not. Anyways, I am so so so sorry for not updating in like...well forever. My summer was extremely busy and then school started up again and that was just fantastic, catch the sarcasm? Last semester was crazy busy with trying to go to school, doing homework, and working as much as I do. This semester is light, at least it has been so far, so I might update on my story...if you all want me to. Or I might start a new story, because I've got ideas baby and they're ready to flow. Okay this is extremely long so I'm going to stop now. Let me know if you want me to continue with Killing Me Softly or not.

You're the best!

Cassandra


	21. Chapter 20

**...And you all though I was dead. I know there was a gap between me asking if I should continue this and me actually continuing it, but hey what can I say I've got a lot of stuff on my mind and I sort of pushed this to the back of it. I think I just lost myself a little and I'd forgotten what I loved to do and that's to write. So bear with me as I get back on track and I'll try to make updates more often.**

"_She's been locked up in Rory's room all day. I just don't know what to do for her. I want to help her, but she needs to figure things out on her own. I don't know what to do. I mean should she live with us? Because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Hell can we even afford three adults and two babies? And if she does stay here what are we gonna do when she has the baby? There's hardly room for the three of us, but five! Five people in this house--" Luke placed his hand over Lorelai's mouth to shut her up._

"_Slow down, there's plenty of time to think about that." she nodded her head and took a deep breath and Luke dropped his hand. They both continued watching tv, when there was a knock on the door. Lorelai got up to answer it. When she opened the door there was Sarah standing next to Taylor Doose and a cop._

XXX

Lorelai stood there with the door open, just staring at Sarah. "What the hell is going on?" she asked confused.

"Well Lorelai, this young lady was in my store and she fit the eight characteristics of a shoplifter. She said she was staying with you, so we brought her here." Taylor said in his almighty voice. Lorelai looked at Sarah, who was staring at her shoes, lips pursed, and tears streaking her face. She reached her arm around Sarah and pulled her into the house shutting the door in Taylor's face.

Luke was standing in the foyer with his hands shoved in his pockets looking between Sarah and Lorelai, not knowing what to do or say. Lorelai had her arms crossed over her chest as she processed what just happened. She couldn't help but see herself in Sarah. The wild hair and the-world-can-bite-my-ass attitude. Not to mention the getting pregnant at seventeen and the boyfriend running away thing. Memories flashed through her mind, the pain and sorrow all too tangible.

"So what happened?" Lorelai said trying to come back to reality.

"Nothing. I was wondering around town and I went into Doose's. I was looking around at things and next thing I know I'm being taken out of the store by a cop and I was brought here. I wasn't going to steal anything, I just wanted to think."

"I believe you, you know." Lorelai said uncrossing her arms and putting her hands in her back pockets.

"At least somebody gives a shit," she said. She wiped her eyes again and stared laughing as the tears came more freely. "God my life is so messed up, I can't do anything right. My parents don't care about me, they probably don't even love me. I'm seventeen and I'm going to have a baby. I'm having a baby at seventeen an-and my stupid boyfriend wants nothing to do with me. I don't have a job or a place to live. I don't know how I'm going to raise this baby." Lorelai walked over to Sarah and wrapped her in a hug.

"Everybody messes up in life. I screwed up, but look where it got me. I have a wonderful daughter, I met the greatest man in the world, who understands me on a level that no one else could. It may feel like the world it falling apart, but it will come together. I promise." Luke watched how Lorelai was so good with her, knowing just what to say to give Sarah peace of mind. She calmed down and pulled back from Lorelai, wiping her eyes, trying not to crumble, to prove that she was strong, and didn't need anyone. "You know you can stay here if you want. You can make this work, we'll make it work." Sarah nodded her head.

"Thanks Lorelai." She turned and walked to Rory's room and closed the door leaving Luke and Lorelai in the foyer. Lorelai put a hand to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. Luke walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to give her comfort. Lorelai looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Luke I don't know how we're going to do this." she whispered. The thoughts of the future swimming in her eyes, were taking its toll on her. "H-how did this happen to us? Why me, why did she come here?"

"Because she knew you went through the same thing, she knew you were strong and she wants to be like you. You heard what she said about her parents. Maybe they don't care about her, she needs attention that's probably why she had the drinking problem and why she got pregnant. We'll get through this, life happens." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." she said after pulling back from Luke's arms. Luke nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

The next morning, Lorelai woke to the telephone ringing. She slowly rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said with a sleepy voice.

"_Lorelai, it's Drew."_ Lorelai immediately woke up.

"Hi. What's up?"

"_June and I started talking and we realized we've made a mistake. It was an on the whim kind of decision that I made about Sarah not being able to live here anymore. I feel like a horrible father for saying what I said. How could I just kick my daughter out of the house like that? We want Sarah to come home."_ he said with desperation in his voice

"I think you should be telling this to her and not me. And you don't even know if she wants to come back home. Don't force her to, because if she doesn't want to she'll run away again. Trust me I know from experience."

"_Where is she?"_

"She's still sleeping. I'll tell her to call, but it's up to her if she wants to call you back."

XXX

Later that morning Sarah woke and walked into the kitchen still half asleep. She noticed Lorelai sitting at the table facing her door. She had a look about her, like she wanted to tell Sarah something. "Hi," Lorelai said happily. "Sleep well?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Good good. Listen I've got something to tell you."

"I thought so."

"Your dad called this morning..." Before Lorelai could finish Sarah interrupted.

"What does _he_ want?"

"For you to come back home." Sarah stared at Lorelai waiting for the 'gotcha'. When Lorelai didn't say anything Sarah sat down in the chair across from Lorelai.

"You're serious?" Lorelai pursed her lips and nodded her head. "They want me to come back home."

"Look, you don't have to go back," she said reaching her hand across the table and placing it on Sarah's. "Just give him a call and hear him out, okay?" Sarah nodded slightly.

Lorelai got up from the table and put the phone on the table in front of Sarah. She stared at it for a few minutes, debating whether or not she wanted to go back home. She picked up the phone and looked at the numbers running her thumb over them. She took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_ she was silent for a moment. _"Hello?"_

"Hi"

"_Sarah? I'm so glad you called."_ he said sincerely.

"Um...so..."

"_Your mother and I were talking. We've decided that it was a stupid idea to kick you out. We want you to come back home."_

"I don't know if I want to come home."

"_I-I understand."_ Sarah noticed a saddening in his voice _"Sarah,"_ he paused before continuing _"I want you to know that...I love you."_

"I'll let you know if I wanna come home."

"_Okay."_

She hung up the phone and tears streamed down her face. She got up from the table and walked back into Rory's room closing the door. Lorelai walked back into the kitchen expecting to find Sarah. She noticed Rory's door was closed. She raised her fist to knock, but stopped. Just then Sarah opened the door and was startled to see Lorelai standing there.

"I don't know what to do," Sarah said as more tears flooded her eyes. "My dad said he loved me and he sounded sincere. I can't remember the last time he said that." Sarah explained to Lorelai as she went to sit back down on the bed. She was staring down at her hands as she fidgeted with them. "I want to go back home, but I don't. You know?" she looked up at Lorelai. "What would you do?"

"If I were you, I'd go back home. They want you to come back."

XXX

Lorelai drove Sarah home the next day and as she was driving, many thoughts swirled around in her head. She saw the exit for Hartford and she found herself turning off the highway. She drove through the town where she grew up and turned into her parent's driveway. She turned off the car and sat thinking for a moment. She got out, walked up to the door, and rang the bell. The door opened seconds later to reveal Emily.

"Lorelai?" she didn't look up right away.

"Would you have taken me back?" she asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?" Emily asked confused.

"When I ran away, if I couldn't find a place to stay..." she stopped, "Would you have taken me back?"

"I-I..."

"Did you love me enough to take me back?" Lorelai interrupted.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey I'm back in action…well hopefully. Here's the latest chapter…**

**RECAP**

_Lorelai drove Sarah home the next day and as she was driving, many thoughts swirled around in her head. She saw the exit for Hartford and she found herself turning off the highway. She drove through the town where she grew up and turned into her parent's driveway. She turned off the car and sat thinking for a moment. She got out, walked up to the door, and rang the bell. The door opened seconds later to reveal Emily._

"_Lorelai?" she didn't look up right away._

"_Would you have taken me back?" she asked bluntly._

"_What are you talking about Lorelai?" Emily asked confused._

"_When I ran away, if I couldn't find a place to stay..." she stopped, "Would you have taken me back?"_

"_I-I..."_

"_Did you love me enough to take me back?" Lorelai interrupted._

XXX

"When you left, it was like a piece of me was ripped off. I was devastated. I cried for days. Lorelai you are my only child, my only daughter." Emily paused for a moment, "Yes, we would have taken you back." Lorelai was shocked to hear this. "I can't say that I agree with how you've decided to live your life with that man, carrying his baby and all…" Shocked moment over. Lorelai snapped back into defensive mode.

"God, no matter what I do I'll never meet up to your standards." Lorelai said as she looked down and started shaking her head. Tears began to sting her eyes. "So I didn't marry Christopher, and we didn't have the perfect life like you planned. Newsflash mother, life doesn't always go the way Emily Gilmore wants it to."

"You're father and I only wanted what's best for you two."

"And you think getting married at 16 was the best thing for us? We wouldn't have made it. We were too young."

"You could have done better than that diner man of yours." Emily stated sharply. Lorelai wiped the tears from her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you am I?" she turned and walked out of the door and back to her jeep. Emily watched from the door as her daughter left once again knowing it was her own fault Lorelai had left.

XXX

Lorelai drove home in a daze not remembering how she had even driven home. Walking into her house she took off her coat and threw it on a hook. She climbed the stairs and laid in her bed, clutching a pillow, she closed her eyes.

She felt the warmth on her cheek and realized it was Luke kissing her. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6. What's wrong?" Luke asked concerned. Lorelai sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Sarah told me that her dad said she loved her and she couldn't remember the last time he said that. And it got me thinking. I can't remember the last time my parents told me they loved me. So after I drove her home that thought came to me, and I wondered if my parents would have taken me back after I ran away. And then I drove to their house and we had an--argument…"

"You mean a fight." Luke interjected.

"Okay a fight. My mom said she would have taken me back, but then she began to degrade me and the life I chose and it just ended badly. But I'm done with it…with her." She looked at Luke who was staring at the wall.

"When you say the life you chose…you mean me right?" he focused back on Lorelai, who nodded. Although he didn't show it, she could tell that it hurt him.

"I don't regret a single thing about us." Lorelai said placing her hand on his hand that was on the bed.

"I know." Luke gave a weak smile. "You hungry?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai said in her usual sarcastic tone.

She got out of bed and followed Luke down the stairs to the kitchen, where she sat at the table and watched her man do what he does best. He finished making their dinner and placed the plates on the table. Lorelai couldn't help but think about the situation between her and Emily earlier that day. She began to think about where it all went wrong and why they never agree on anything. The conversation kept replaying in her head _'…Yes we would have taken you back…I can't say that I agree with how you've decided to live you life with that man, carrying his baby and all…' 'I'm never going to be good enough for you am I?'_ Meanwhile, Luke wanted to surprise her with something, but noticed her daydreaming.

"Lorelai are you sure you're okay?" he said startling her.

"Yeah sorry." she said smiling and looking down at her plate again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Luke you know I hate exercise."

"Come on, the fresh air will be good for you and the baby."

"Okay fine, but don't think this is going to be a regular thing now." she said picking up the dishes and placed them in the sink.

Walking out of the house, the November air hit them in the face and Lorelai pulled her coat tighter. Red, orange, and brown leaves littered the sidewalks and streets. The two walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, past the gazebo, and towards the diner. The thoughts of the fight between Lorelai and her mother still had Lorelai in a ranting mood, and she couldn't help but start talking.

"She just irritates me so much! How does she just stand there and go on and on about how I screwed up my life and how you're worthless? Where does she get the nerve to do that, I mean doesn't she have any sympathy for anything? I don't think I've ever seen her cry. And she says she cried for days when I left. That's bullshit!"

"Lorelai you need to calm down, this stress isn't good for the baby. Maybe you're wrong about her, maybe she really did cry, but you have to stop dwelling on this. Emily will always be Emily and she will always be impossible because that's who she is. You don't realize how alike you are."

"Lucas Danes, you did not just compare me to my mother."

"You're both stubborn, you have your own way of dealing with things, you have your own opinions and you want to live your life the way you want to. You won't let anyone tell you to do things differently…do you want me to continue?"

"No, I've heard enough."

"Maybe someday, long from now, you two will finally agree on things and you won't have these fights and the world will be a happy place. But for now, don't let the things she says get the best of you." she sighed and looked over at the diner.

"So it's almost finished huh?" she said pointing at the diner to change the subject.

"Actually, it is finished."

"It's finished? Everything inside?"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you. You're the first to know that it's finished besides Tom and the guys."

She stood at the corner and stared at the brand new diner. There it stood on its own. There was nothing above it. Luke's old apartment burned down like the rest of the old diner. She looked at Luke who was grinning widely at his new diner. The memories they had made in that apartment would last a lifetime.

"It looks great babe." she said hugging him around his waist.

"Want to take a look inside?"

"You're not just saying that because you think you're gonna get lucky are you?" Lorelai quipped.

"I'm already lucky." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Lorelai looked up and noticed the William's Hardware sign wasn't replaced.

"You didn't replace the hardware sign." she said looking back at him. Luke looked into her eyes.

"No, no I didn't. I figured it was part of the past…from my old life. I know having that sign isn't going to bring my dad back. It may bring back the memories, but it's time to move on." Lorelai almost couldn't believe it was Luke that was talking. It seemed so unlike him. "I still tried to keep the theme the same on the inside, but everything was lost so it was kind of hard to find some of the stuff." he said as he unlocked the door and Lorelai walked in. Luke flipped on the lights and the interior came into view. Lorelai scanned the walls, tables, chairs, and counter.

"It looks the same." she said in awe.

"That's good right?" Luke asked nervously.

"It's a great thing. Where did you find all this stuff?"

"Vintage stores, restaurant stores, some of the stuff I made myself."

"It's amazing." Lorelai said kissing Luke on the lips.

XXX

Later that week Luke had his grand opening and everyone in Stars Hallow turned out for the occasion. Lorelai was at the diner to help Luke with his grand opening, although he wouldn't let her do much of the helping.

"Lorelai, look at you!" Miss Patty shouted when her and Babbette walked into the diner.

"Hey doll you're about ready to pop!" Babbette said in her usual raspy voice. Lorelai blushed a little.

"Yeah any week now this little Danes will come." she said placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

Things in the Danes household were back to normal, no more pregnant teenagers running around and slamming doors, no more arguing between Luke and Lorelai, and no more drama between the Emily and Lorelai. Yes, things were going smoothly or so it seems…

**I know you all probably hate me for leaving you in the lurch for months on end and some of you may boycott my story because of it…okay just kidding I hope…**

**I just want to say that I am really and deeply sorry for not being the super-updater that you wish I was, but I'm trying whenever I get spare time. I've been working on my writing, thanks to college, and hopefully I'll be able to make it an even better story than I had planned it to be. **

**Thanks for not losing faith!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Oh my gosh…has the world come to an end? Have I actually updated within a reasonable amount of time? HAHA NO! Honestly…who do you think I am? Thanks for all my reviewers you rock! **

After a full day at Luke's reopening, Lorelai and Luke walked hand-in-hand down the street to their Stars Hollow home. The air was cool and the sky was clear, as the bright stars shone through the night.

"You know I've been thinking," Lorelai said

"That's never a good thing coming from you." Luke joked

"Ha ha very funny. No seriously now. This little guy is due in a month and we still have no name for him." She said placing her hand on her belly.

"Well what happened to me picking the first name and you picking the middle name?"

"Well I haven't heard any names from you, so start picking. I mean are we going to name him after you, or your dad, or after your favorite singer. We need to start thinking. I don't want to be unprepared." Lorelai ranted. They walked a little further and Luke was silent.

"I guess we--"

"No I don't want you to guess I want you to be sure."

"I want to name him Lucas." he said looking to Lorelai and watching for her reaction under the orange glow of the streetlights. She smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Lucas Scott Danes." Lorelai said.

"LSD, yeah let's name our kid after drugs."

"Ooh, good point. Well do you want him to be a junior? Little Lucas William Danes Jr." Luke scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Lucas…James Danes?"

"That rhymes too much." Luke said

"Yeah. What about Lucas Richard Danes?"

"Richard…as in your father?" Luke looked at Lorelai.

"Yeah." Lorelai said smiling, "I mean don't have any issues with my dad. It's just that mother of mine who pisses me off."

"I like it." Luke said sincerely as they walked up the driveway to their house.

XXX

The next morning Luke was up early as usual and getting ready for work. He looked over at his sleeping wife from the bathroom doorway. Her dark brown hair was draped over the pillow and her ivory, luminescent skin glowed with beauty, youth, and motherhood in the sunlight. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ he said to himself. Lorelai turned on her side and opened her eyes squinting in the sunlight. She noticed Luke looking at her.

"What?" Lorelai said giggling slightly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just admiring your beauty." Luke said walking over to the bed. He sat down on the edge next to Lorelai. "Hi." he leaned over to kiss his wife gently on the lips.

"Hi." Lorelai said slowly sitting up in bed. "Ugh, I'm so ready for this to be over."

"Hey how about we switch; you can carry Lucas and I'll go work at the diner?"

"Mmm…I think he likes it better there." Luke said placing his hand over Lorelai's stomach.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna have stretch marks, fat ankles, and look like an elephant?"

"No, I'll leave that up to you." Lorelai punched him playfully in the arm and he got off the bed laughing.

"Jerk." she said jokingly.

"I have to go." Luke said leaning over and kissing Lorelai again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye"

Lorelai decided to get up and get ready for work. She drove to the inn and was greeted by none other than Michel who was at the front desk.

"Hello Michel."

"Hello Lorelai. I see you haven't popped yet." Michel said. Lorelai glared at him as she went to drop her things off in her office and head into the kitchen, where she knew Sookie would be.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Sookie said happily as always. Lorelai sighed.

"Pregnant."

"Yeah I know how that feels." Sookie said as she continued to chop vegetables at the counter. "So what's new with you?"

"Luke and I finally picked out a name…"

"And…" Sookie asked excitedly.

"Lucas Richard Danes." Lorelai smiled proudly.

"Ooh good strong, manly name. Hopefully he'll be strong like his daddy."

"And smart like his sister."

"And witty like his mother." Sookie added.

"Yeah…" Lorelai smiled at the thought of her and Luke bringing their new son into the world.

XXX

Luke was cleaning up after the morning rush, when Rory walked into the diner. Luke looked up to see who was at the door. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey Dad." Rory said as they embraced in a hug. "I went to the house, but you weren't there so I figured you had to be here. The diner looks great; almost like nothing ever happened to it."

"Yeah it will be nice to have more money seeing that you're going to have a brother in about a month." Luke walked back to stand behind the counter. "So what brings you here?" Luke asked leaning on the counter as Rory sat on a stool.

"Well it's funny you mention brothers because I want to plan a surprise shower for Mom. Only I don't know if we should have it at the house or here or even at the inn." Rory said looking to Luke for some advice.

"Well knowing you two you might not want to have it at the inn because you guys tend to be loud and crazy around parties and that might disturb the guests. And you're probably going to invite most of the town, and that means a lot of gifts and I know I don't want to be the one to lug all that stuff home. So I'm gonna go with having it at the house." Luke ranted.

"Home it is!"

"When are you planning on having it?"

"Probably next Saturday. I figure we can start setting up after she leaves for work that morning and we'll have the shower later that afternoon. I've already got some activities in mind. I figure you and Sookie could do the food stuff. Now all I have to do is tell Miss Patty to spread the word about the shower."

"Wow you're a lot farther on the planning than I thought." Luke laughed a little.

"Well, I just want Mom to have all the things she never had when she was pregnant with me."

"You're a good kid, you know that?" Luke said looking at Rory sincerely.

"Thanks Dad." Rory said smiling back. "Okay, well I have to go find Miss Patty and then maybe go to the inn and visit with Mom."

"Yeah you better stop by because if she gets word that you were here you know she'll get mad that she didn't get to see you."

"Yeah you're right." Rory said standing up. "I'll stop by later again today."

"Bye Rory." Luke said hugging his step-daughter.

"Bye" Luke watched Rory walk out of the diner, something he has done for years. He couldn't helped but notice how grown up she has become. He watched her grow from this cute, little eleven year old girl to this beautiful young women and wondered how Christopher could live with himself for missing out on all that. Luke thought to himself, _'I'm going to be there for my son and not miss out on anything.'_

XXX

Later that day, Lorelai was sitting at her desk in her office going over some paperwork, when Michel came in and just stood there.

"What Michel?" Lorelai said not looking up from her desk.

"There's someone here to see you." Lorelai looked up and saw her daughter standing behind Michel. A big grin exploded on both of their faces.

"Ah hey!" Lorelai said struggling slightly as she got up from her chair and walked over to Rory. "Why are you here?"

"Well I feel loved." Rory said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"I just wanted to see my mom and check on my little brother."

"Who now has a name by the way."

"Really, what did you two decide?" Rory asked nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Lucas Richard."

"Like Richard Gilmore…Richard?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked with a slightly worried toned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure Grandpa would be honored to have a grandson named after him. But what about Lorelai? Don't you want to carry on the reign of the Lorelai's?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Yeah like I want to subject my child to that kind of harassment. Lucas Richard Lorelai Danes." Lorelai laughed at the thought of the name.

"You have to admit it has a nice ring to it." Rory joked.

"Yeah okay" Lorelai said sardonically.

XXX

The girls walked into the diner later that night to enjoy an original Luke Danes meal. The bells rang above the diner door and Luke turned to see his wife and daughter walking through the door laughing as always. Their crystal blue eyes glistening with joy from each others company and the constant cracking of jokes. Luke walked over to his girls as they sat down at the nearest table.

"Hey what's so funny over here?" Luke asked as he walked over to the table.

"Hmm nothing. Just talking about you." Lorelai said after her and Rory stopped laughing.

"Okay anyways, what you'll have?"

"Cheeseburgers!" Lorelai shouted. Luke gave her that you-know-you-shouldn't-be-eating-that look. "Fine, I'll have a chicken sandwich." Lorelai said looking to Rory sadly.

"I'll have the same." Rory said.

"Aww…you don't have to do that." Lorelai said tapping Rory's arms.

"Hey, I want to suffer with you. I'll subject myself to this pain so you don't feel left out." Rory said.

"My kid loves me." Lorelai smiled looking from Rory to Luke.

"Yeah, she does." Luke smiled and thought that Lorelai was lucky to have a great daughter like Rory and only hoped their son would be equally as great.

**Yeah so that's all I can think of for this chapter. I wanted to post something before you all think I fell off the face of the earth. But since it is SuMmEr hopefully I'll be updating more.**


End file.
